My Master is a Zombie?
by Nasatsuchan01
Summary: Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, aku bekerja sebagai maid dirumah majikanku, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Asal kalian tahu saja, Aku ini 100% cowok! Tetapi majikanku yang rada-rada mesum itu menyuruhku mengenakan seragam maid panjang ini. Namun majikanku ini sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi apa? RnR, check this out! HIATUS FOR AWHILE BECAUSE MISSING FLASHDISK BUT WILL BACK ASAP! Thx!
1. The Weird Situation

Hola _Minna-san_ ! Kembali bersama saya New Author paling sedeng sedunia *bangga* ! Setelah dari beribu-ribu abad hiatus(?) akhirnya dewa neptunus mengizinkan saya untuk kembali ke dunia fanfiction T^T.

Yasudah daripada dengerin bacot enggak bermutu saya mendingan check this out!

Author is Listening : Junketsu Paradox – Nana Mizuki

©Nasatsuchan01, the third project

_**My Master is a Zombie?**_

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_! Eke pinjem charanya yaa~

Rate : T- T+ , eh apa M yak *bletak?

Genre : _Mystery, Humor, Romance_

Chara : saking kebanyakan, Saia ampe lupa *plak

WARNING! : GAJENESS,_YAOI, FLUFF, AU, OOC. _

Message : _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_Summary : Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, aku bekerja sebagai __**maid**__ dirumah majikanku, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Asal kalian tahu saja, Aku ini __**100% cowok**__! Tetapi majikanku yang rada-rada mesum itu menyuruhku mengenakan seragam maid panjang ini. Namun majikanku ini sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi apa? _

**Chapter One Begin : The Weird Situation**

**Gaara's POV**

"Gaara~ ! Tolong ambilkan_ sunblock_-ku, Aku tidak mau kulitku terbakar!"

"Baik, Master"

"Gaara~ ! Tolong ambilkan tasku!"

"Baik, Master"

"Gaara~ !"

"Gaara~ !"

_Ukh, berisik. _Itu pikirku_, apa dia tidak bisa lebih tenang sedikit? Ah, kalian belum tahu siapa aku ya? Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, aku bekerja sebagai __**maid**__ dirumah majikanku, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia berisik, tidak mau diam, ceroboh dan masih banyak lainnya. Asal kalian tahu saja, Aku ini __**100% cowok**__! Tetapi majikanku yang rada-rada mesum itu menyuruhku mengenakan seragam maid panjang ini, dasar kurang ajar. Tapi jika tidak kuturuti dia akan marah nanti, Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik jika dia marah,matanya yang tadinya ceria dan terang, menjadi tajam dan benar-benar mengerikan. Tetapi sejauh ini dia belum pernah marah padaku._

"Gaara? Kok bengong ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku, aku yang sedang termenung otomatis menengok.

"Ya, Master?"

" Kau dari tadi bengong terus, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku terdiam sejenak, " Um… tidak ada apa-apa, Master"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, " Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya dari tanganku. Lalu dengan seenak udelnya dia mengecup dahiku.

"Oke, aku berangkat ke sekolah ya Gaara, daaahh~ " Ucapnya dengan wajah bodohnya itu.

"H-hati-hati, Master" Pesanku dengan wajah memerah karena perbuatannya tadi.

Setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah, aku melihat kalender.

17 Januari…

_Ah, sudah 2 tahun aku disini ,Kalian tahu kenapa aku bekerja disini? Semua itu karena _'hutang'_ yang dibuat oleh ayahku. Oleh karena itu ayahku memerintahkanku bekerja disini untuk melunasi _'hutang'_ ayahku tersebut. Brengsek memang, namun aku bisa berkata apa?._

**End of Gaara's POV**

Gaara berjalan pelan menelusuri rumah megah nan besar tersebut, langkah Gaara berhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah foto.

Foto keluarga Naruto.

Gaara melihat foto tersebut dengan mata datar, difoto tersebut terlihat Naruto yang sedang merangkul ayah dan ibunya, atau mungkin yang harus disebut Almarhum dan Almarhummah ayah ibu Naruto. Mereka berdua sudah meninggal ketika Naruto masih berusia 9 tahun. Untungnya mereka meninggalkan harta yang berlimpah untuk anak itu, jadi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalami krisis keuangan.

Gaara mengambil sedikit langkah mundur lalu menunduk hormat pada foto tersebut.

_Tidak ada bedanya_, pikir Gaara.

Setelah itu, Gaara kembali melaksanakan rutinitas rumahannya, tentu saja pekerjaan khas maid, apalagi jika bukan membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan, dan lain-lain? Toh Gaara itu terampil, jadi tentu saja itu bukan masalah.

Sekitar pukul 2 siang, pekerjaannya selesai, Gaara kembali kekamarnya. Pemuda tersebut menengok kearah komputernya, dia segera menyalakan mesin tersebut, dan melihat sebuah pesan :

_**One Message Received**_

Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya, "Ah? Di saat begini?" ucap Gaara, dia segera membuka isi pesan tersebut.

From : Unknown

To : Sabaku ***** . com

Subject : None

…MATI…

24 17 9 20 30 16

"Ukh…" Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli, paling hanya orang iseng. Tetapi… Siapa yang memberitahu alamat e-mailnya yang hanya diketahui oleh sedikit orang? Seingat Gaara yang hanya rekan _'satu grup'_nya, kakak-kakaknya, dan Naruto. Gaara berpikir, tidak mungkin teman _'satu grup'_nya yang semua merupakan orang jenius dan berpendidikan mengirimkan e-mail seperti itu, lalu kakak-kakaknya, apa mungkin mereka yang sibuk tersebut mengirimkan e-mail mencurigakan seperti itu? Tidak mungkin! Terakhir, Naruto. si Bodoh itu saja belum membuat e-mail dan tidak tahu caranya, memang dia agak gaptek dalam hal itu, bagaimana dia bisa mengirim e-mail yang seperti itu? Membuatnya saja tidak bisa!

Lalu siapa? Apalagi dibawahnya juga terdapat angka yang mencurigakan.

Apa itu kode?

_Rrrr…rrr…_

_Cih, menganggu saja_ umpat Gaara dalam hati.

_Temari-neesan is calling…_

Dan Gaara bersyukur karena kakak perempuannya ini tidak bisa membaca pikiran dari jarak jauh, karena kalau bisa, mungkin Gaara sudah mati ditabok Temari atas ucapannya tersebut _*sweatdrop*._

_PIP..._

"Halo?"

'_Halo… um…Gaara… apa kau menerima sebuah pesan yang aneh?' _Sahut suara di seberang.

Gaara menengok kearah komputernya,"Uhm, tidak, memangnya kenapa, _Nee-san_?" Jawabnya berbohong.

'_Aku… menerimanya… dan isinya aneh,malah mencurigakan,_' Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aneh? Memangnya apa isinya?"

'…_MATI… dan tertulis beberapa angka, kupikir itu kode,'_ Jelasnya.

" Berapa kodenya?" Tanya Gaara.

'_24 17 9 20 30 16'_

_Kode yang sama denganku…_ pikir Gaara.

"Lalu apa yang akan _Nee-san_ lakukan? Mencari pengirimnya?"

'_Aku juga tidak tahu… belakangan ini aku benar-benar sibuk, Gaara.'_

"Soukka…"

'_Apa kau pikir Kangkurou juga menerimanya?'_

"Mungkin… kenapa _Nee-san_ tidak menanyakannya pada Kangkurou-Niisan saja?"

'_Ya, mungkin lebih baik aku menanyakannya, baiklah, hanya itu keperluanku. Jaa'_

Dan sambunganpun terputus.

Gaara menghela napasnya,"Mencurigakan…".

"Apa ini dari _**Catasthrope**_?" Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Sahut Naruto ceria sambil melempar tasnya ke sofa.

" Okaerinasai, Master" sambut Gaara sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman.

Naruto pun mengambil minuman tersebut dan meneguknya sampai habis, "Huaah… sumpah deh tadi di sekolah aku bete banget," Naruto mulai membahas tentang sekolahnya kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya mendengarnya dengan wajah datar disamping Naruto.

" Oh iya! Tadi di sekolahku ada murid baru lho, tapi dia menyebalkan! Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, huh aku sebal melihat dia!" Kata Naruto dengan wajah sebal.

'_U… chiha?'_ Gaara serasa mengingat sesuatu.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya " Memang… apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

" Yah… tidak ada sih… cuma dia menyebalkan saja! Aku tidak suka pokoknya,"

Gaara sweatdrop, _' Semudah itu dia menilai orang?'_

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekati Gaara sampai Gaara terjebak diantara sofa dan tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut, Naruto meletakkan tangannya diantara dua sisi kepala Gaara.

Wajah Gaara kini telah menyamai warna rambutnya itu.

"Gaara-_chan_~ aku bosan, buat aku tidak bosan lagi dong~ " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mesum.

"H-hei, apa yang—hmph!" dan Naruto sudah membungkam bibir mungil tersebut.

"Hmmmph! Na-Naru—hmmph!" Naruto memaksa Gaara membuka bibirnya, namun Gaara bersikeras tidak membuka mulutnya, maka Naruto dengan pelan membelai leher Gaara, pemuda mungil itu tersentak dan membuka mulutnya. Naruto yang tidak buang waktu segera memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Gaara.

"Hng! H-hent—" Gaara berusaha berontak, namun kekuatannya tak bisa menyaingi si Pemuda pirang, lantas dia menyerah dan membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Kurang lebih 3 menit Naruto melepaskan Gaara, dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, Gaara segera terduduk dengan wajah merah. Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Gaara, " Aku suka membuat wajahmu jadi merah seperti ini, hehehe, " Ucapnya.

"D-dasar mesum! " kata Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

_**GYUT!**_

Dan Naruto memeluk tubuh si Pemuda berambut merah itu, dan berbisik ditelinganya, "Gaara…" Gaara merasa detak jantungnya semakin cepat, " Y-ya?".

.

.

.

.

_Kriuk__**~….**_

"Aku lapar…."

*sweatdrop*

.

.

.

"Ah, aku kenyang!~ " Sahut Naruto senang lalu menengok kearah Gaara, " _Ne_, Gaara! Kita keluar yuk! Aku bosan," ajak Naruto sambil mengamit tangan Gaara.

"E-eh, tapi—"

"Sudah ayo ikut!"

Naruto mengajak Gaara ke sebuah taman yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, "Kita disini dulu yuk Gaara," ucapnya.

"Tetapi Master, jika diluar rumah, apalagi malam-malam begini,kau tidak akan aman! Bagaimana jika ada yang mengincarmu?" Kata Gaara khawatir.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Gaara, dengan segera semburat merah menghiasi wajah mulus Gaara, "Kalau enggak nurut kucium lagi nih," Katanya dengan seringai mesum. Naruto melihat kearah bintang yang menghiasi langit saat itu, "Lagipula… aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok, jangan khawatir," senyumnya.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "A-aku mengerti".

Baru saja Naruto berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba sebuah _dagger _yang berasal dari sebuah semak-semak melayang kearah Naruto.

Gaara segera memposisikan dirinya tepat didepan tubuh Naruto, namun pemuda pirang segera menggeser tubuh Gaara.

"GAARA! AWAS!"

_**CRATS!**_

"M-Master!" Gaara melihat Naruto. Pemuda pirang tertusuk tepat di dada kirinya.

"Ukh…" Naruto pun terjatuh ketanah. Dagger yang menancap pada dada kiri Naruto pun terlepas, membuat bagian yang terluka tersebut mengucurkan banyak cairan berwarna merah pekat yang masih segar.

"Master! Bangunlah, Master!" Gaara menengok kearah semak tersebut dengan tatapan marah, "Keluar kau, pengecut!"

**Srak…**

Sesosok laki-laki berambut putih dengan jubah menghampiri Gaara dan Naruto—yang tersungkur.

"Ara… rupanya tepat, gampang sekali mengalahkannya, kupikir tadi akan mengenaimu lho," ucap Pemuda itu sembari menyeringai.

"K-kau… _**Catasthrope**_?!" Seru Gaara.

"Heh, kau sudah tahu rupanya…."

Jeda

"Sabaku no Gaara…"

.

.

.

"U-ukh…" Naruto dengan perlahan membuka kedua mata sapphire-nya, menengok ke samping dan menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk disamping kasurnya.

"G-Gaara…? Apa yang terjadi padaku…?" Tanya Naruto lemah.

"Kau pingsan, karena serangan kemarin," ucap Gaara.

Naruto dengan cepat mengingat kejadian tersebut,"L-lalu bagaimana dengan yang menyerangku kemarin?" Tanyanya.

"Um… itu hanya perampok biasa yang mengincar Master, aku yakin hanya untuk kalung yang Master pakai ini," Gaara menunjuk kearah kalung tidak berbandul namun memiliki hiasan berupa sebuah cincin berukir dan bulu berwarna putih yang dipakai Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan,"Ah iya… luka-ku sudah sembuh ya?".

Gaara mengangguk," Iya, cepat sekali, Aku saja sampai tidak sadar…" Gaara memandang Naruto dengan sedikit bingung,"Dari dulu luka Master selalu sembuh dengan cepat, A-aku heran…" ucap Gaara.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung,"B-benarkah? Hahahaha, itu mungkin karena pengaruh obatnya Gaara," Sahutnya.

'_Padahal belum sempat ku obati'_

"Baiklah, Master," Gaara melangkah keluar dari kamar Naruto," Aku akan membuat sarapan, istirahat saja dulu," Pesannya.

"Oke!" Jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

_**BLAM….**_

"Dia curiga tidak ya? Ah, kuharap tidak," Naruto menyeka keringatnya, padahal ruangannya ber-AC tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa panas. Sedangkan Gaara yang berada didepan kamar Naruto hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan menghentakkan kakinya kelantai,"hmph!" Dengusnya kesal.

**Gaara 's POV**

_Dia bohong…_

_Padahal sudah jelas dia menyembunyikan sesuatu! Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah peka sedikitpun! Naruto no Baka!_ Umpatku dalam hati sambil mendengus kesal.

**FLASHBACK ON!**

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku.

"Aku? Ah perkenalkan, namaku… Suigetsu,code 06" Suigetsu tersenyum licik.

"Kau… pasti mengincar Naruto kan!" Hardikku sambil berdiri, menatap tajam pada sosok berambut putih dan bermata biru tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Aku langsung ketahuan~" Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan menggunakan suara menyanyi yang dibuat-buat, yang otomatis membuatku memunculkan pertigaan didahiku *bisa dilewatin mobil gak,Gaara?#bletak*.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Naruto! Lewati dulu mayatku jika kau bisa!" Aku memberikan tantangan pada pemuda tersebut.

"Oh? Jadi kau mengajak aku bertarung ya? Tapi… maaf ya~ Aku sedang tidak diizinkan bertarung hari ini," Jawabnya. "Lagipula… bertarung juga tidak ada gunanya," Sambung Suigetsu.

_Ck,_ Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku sambil menjaga suaraku agar tetap datar, bahaya jika musuh mengetahui kalau aku gugup.

"Tidak mungkin kan, kau bertarung sambil melindungi target-ku yang sedang terluka itu,"

Aku menengok kearah Naruto, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu. Naruto masih terluka parah.

"Kau ini…_** Seeker**_ ya?" Tanya Suigetsu.

Aku tercengang…

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Pemuda bertaring itu lalu menujuk kearah-ku, menujuk tepat kearah aura yang berwarna kegelapan yang kasat mata, namun dapat terlihat oleh pemuda putih itu,"_**Crecia**_-mu berkata seperti itu,".

"Yang lebih penting… mengapa kalian mengincar Naruto?" Aku langsung to the point.

"Ara… kau belum menyadari point penting dari majikan-mu itu ya?" Ledek Suigetsu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu menunjuk kearah Naruto, "Lihatlah," Ucapnya.

Dan mataku pun terbelalak.

Luka Naruto yang ada didada kirinya sudah sembuh seperti semula.

"B- bagaimana bisa?"

"Heh," Suigetsu menyeringai. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang majikanmu ini ya? Dia ini termasuk kategori _'khusus'_ di kelompok kami," Lanjutnya.

"khusus?"

"Ya, dia benar-benar _'khusus'_ di kelompok kami, tapi yah karena kau belum tahu apa point pentingnya, mungkin kami akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya," Suigetsu melihat arlojinya. "Kupikir pemburuannya dilakukan nanti saja, kalau terlalu mudah seperti ini tidak asyik," Ucapnya lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei tunggu!" Aku bergerak, ingin menahan Suigetsu, dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Apa maksudnya? Naruto itu _'khusus'_? Apa yang membuatnya ada dalam kategori tertinggi dalam pencarian orang tersebut?. Namun, Aku terlambat.

"_Bye_,"

Dan Suigetsu pun menghilang….

.

.

.

Aku memandangi Naruto yang masih pingsan—atau tertidur dengan pandangan menyelidik. Apa yang membuat luka separah itu sembuh hanya dalam hitungan menit, tidak, detik? Apakah faktor luar? Tidak mungkin! Lalu Apa? Kenapa orang ini begitu membingungkan?

**FLASHBACK OFF!**

Aku berpikir selagi Aku sedang memasak sarapan untuk Naruto. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuh Naruto? Memang sih, dia, dari kami kecil selalu mendapatkan luka namun sembuhnya juga dalam waktu yang benar-benar singkat, tetapi menurutku semakin dia tumbuh maka akan semakin cepat lukanya bisa sembuh. Waktu itu dia pernah terluka karena tergores pedang, tapi sehari kemudian dia sudah sembuh. Tapi mengapa aku tidak sadar?

Luka yang cepat sembuh… Kulit yang terasa terbakar jika terkena matahari, makanya dia memakai sunblock… lalu juga bermata tajam dan mengerikan ketika marah….

Bukankah itu ciri-ciri….

**Zombie?**

**Chapter One End : The Weird Situation**

CHAPTER 1 RAMPUNG YAY! A/~ berarti sudah terungkap ya, bahwa **'satu grup'** itu maksudnya adalah **Seeker**! untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang dimaksud **'hutang'**, **Catasthrope,Seeker,Crecia,**juga kategori **'khusus'** itu akan dijelaskan pelan-pelan dalam cerita ya! Cuma yang mau tau basicnya silakan PM! R&R please!~

Author is Listening : Invisible Message – ELISA

T

H

E

I

N

C

R

E

D

I

B

L

E

Nasatsuchan ^_^

d


	2. He's the real zombie

Hola, _Minna-san_, kembali lagi bersama Nasatsu XD! Akhirnya _chapter_ 2 bisa Nasatsu _post_, Humm… Bentar ya Author bales review yang kagak login dulu :D, tapi… walah… hayooo pada request rated M XD. Hahaha, bagian itu ntar dulu ya, Eke pikirin dulu. Takut mimisan pas buatnya (?) *ciuss? Mi apaaa?*

_***Cheno : Ohemji, yang bener? Hahaha tarararengkyu yaaa :D salam kenal desu~**_

_***M : Iya, M-san ini udah update XD, silakan baca desu!**_

_***no. 666 : Sip, 666-san(?) ini saya lanjut :D, selamat tidur(?) eh baca #bletak.**_

Pagi-pagi emang enaknya bangun terus dengerin lagu _**Make It Mine – Jason Mraz**_ ato yang _**Wordplay**_ ya? Author dari lemes jadi semangat *ditabok karena curhat* Oke, langsung aja mulai _chapter_ 2 ya! Selamat menikmati XD

Author is Listening : Makasete Tonight – Nomizu Iori

©Nasatsuchan01, the second project

_**My Master is a Zombie?**_

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_! Eke pinjem charanya yaa~

Rate : T- T+ , eh apa M yak *bletak ?

Genre : _Mystery, Humor, Romance_

Chara : saking kebanyakan, Saia ampe lupa *plak

WARNING! : GAJENESS,_YAOI, FLUFF, AU, OOC. _

Message : _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

Dan kini Gaara sedang berdiri didepan kamar sang majikan, dia membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan_. _Gaara memandangi pintu itu dengan tatapan hampa sebelum mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"Master," panggilnya.

"Ah, masuklah Gaara, Aku tak menguncinya kok!" seru Naruto dari dalam kamar.

_Kriet…_

"Wah, Gaara! Kau bawa banyak sekali makanan ya! Kelihatannya enak!" gumam Naruto senang ketika melihat nampan yang tampak seperti meja kecil itu ditaruh ditempat tidurnya.

"Um, makanlah Master, dari semalam makanmu sedikit sekali," jelas Gaara. "Hari ini _special_," lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk senang sebelum melahap makanannya dengan semangat.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa berpikir, _Apa kutanyakan saja ya?Tetapi… _ gumamnya dalam hati.

**Chapter Two Begin : He's the real zombie **

"_Nee-san_, apa itu kategori _'khusus'_?" tanya seorang remaja berambut merah sambil melihat langit.

Sang gadis berambut pirang menjawab dengan tenang, "Mereka adalah orang yang sangat dicari karena kekuatan mereka."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu? Misalnya seperti _zombie_ Gaara, mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tak dimiliki manusia seperti kita," jelasnya kembali.

"Kemampuan khusus?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, mereka bisa menahan serangan fisik atau sihir seperti apapun dengan tangan kosong, hebat kan? Mereka juga kebal terhadap segala macam racun, tetapi mereka tak tahan kepada sinar matahari." Gadis itu memandang langit sambil menggerakan jari-jarinya, "Lalu mereka juga bisa menyerap dan menggunakan sihir, benar-benar kemampuan yang langka. Tapi hal itu hanya dimiliki satu jenis _zombie _namanya _Bloody Rush Zombie_, jenis yang katanya sudah punah dari 200 tahun lalu," kata si Gadis menjelaskan.

"Begitukah?"

Si Gadis mengangguk, "Ya, Gaara, makanya itu mereka dinamakan seperti itu" jawabnya.

"Um… Temari-_neesan_?"

"_Nani te_, Gaara?"

"Kategori _'khusus'_ itu biasanya akan diapakan? Misalnya saja bila kita _Seeker_ menemukannya ?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Temari menopang dagunya sebentar, "Kita harus menjadikan mereka anggota atau salah satu senjata rahasia kelompok kita, kalau mereka tidak mau maka kita harus…"

"**Membunuh mereka, apapun resikonya …"**

Lamunan Gaara terputus ketika menyadari ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya, "Gaara?" panggil Naruto bingung. Gaara yang sedang melamun itu segera menjawab dengan nada tergagap.

"I-iya, Master? Maaf, Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," ujarnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti tapi dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau memikirkan apa, Gaara-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Um… bukan hal yang serius Master, tidak penting…" jawabnya berbohong. Naruto terlihat curiga sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah, kukira Gaara-_chan_ ku ini sakit," katanya sambil mengelus pipi sang coretUkecoret. Wajah Gaara langsung bersemu.

"M-master…"

"Hmm?" katanya dengan nada menggoda sambil membuat_ kissmark_ di leher Gaara.

"N-nanti makananmu dingin," ucap Gaara dengan nada terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah.

Naruto pun segera menghentikan gerakkannya dan melihat Gaara sambil cengengesan, "Iya-iya, Gaara-_chan_," kata Naruto.

Singkatnya, setelah kejadian tersebut Naruto pergi kembali kesekolahnya, kenapa? Karena tiba-tiba kepala sekolah memanggilnya, katanya sih untuk urusan OSIS. Ketika merasa sudah sendirian Gaara kembali melamun ke kejadian yang dia lamunkan tadi pagi.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa harus kita bunuh, _Nee-san_?" tanya Gaara.

"Humm… kenapa ya? Aku juga tak begitu mengerti sih, singkatnya, kita harus membunuh siapapun yang menolak permintaan _Seeker_, begitu, apalagi jika sampai si pengkhianat tersebut adalah bagian dari _Catasthrope_," Temari menjelaskan sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ooh, begitu, intinya jadi kita harus mencari orang yang _loyal_ kepada kita, dan menghabisi siapapun yang mengkhianati kita?"

Temari mengangguk.

"Kau mengerti Gaara?"

"Tentu saja, _Nee-san_," jawab Gaara sambil berdiri di rerumputan.

Temari memandang alrojinya sebentar sebelum menengok sang adik.

"Bagaimana dengan _'code'_mu? Kupikir kau sebentar lagi akan _lost state mode_?" tanya Temari.

"Karena Aku belum sama sekali menggunakannya, kupikir Aku tak akan kena mode itu," jawab Gaara sambil berpikir.

"Begitu? Yasudah, berhati-hatilah karena _'code'_ milikmu itu adalah _'code'_ yang bisa membuatmu bersama _mereka_ oke?"

"Baik, _Nee-san_,"

Dan Gaara pun memandang jendela yang ada didekatnya, Kenapa dia harus hidup? Kenapa dia harus hidup bersama organisasi bernama _Seeker_? Kenapa dia harus memiliki _'code'_? dan terlebih…

**Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Naruto dalam keadaan saling tidak tahu ini?**

_Sementara itu…_

Naruto mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan sang guru yang berambut pirang di ruangan kepala sekolah. Dilihat dari seriusnya kedua belah pihak, jelas saja kalau yang dibahas adalah sesuatu yang penting. Si Guru pun memulai pertanyaannya.

"Apa tadi malam ada yang menyerangmu?" tanya sang guru sambil meminum _sake_nya.

Naruto kembali mengangguk, "Tadinya kupikir serangan itu akan mengenai Gaara, tetapi ternyata itu langsung mengarah kepadaku," jelas Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Memangnya kemana arah _dagger_ itu?" tanya si Guru wanita yang memiliki bentuk belah ketupat berwarna ungu didahinya itu.

"Tadinya _dagger_ itu mengarah ke Gaara, namun ketika melihatku menghadang serangan, entah kenapa sepertinya ada angin yang menggeser pergerakan _dagger_ itu… sehingga langsung mengenaiku…"

"Atau mungkin perubahan arah angin yang disengaja…" sambung wanita itu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, Tsunade-_baachan_," ujarnya pelan.

"Siapapun pelakunya mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan perubahan angin 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Iya, itu kemungkinan terbesarnya saat ini, tetapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk yang lain…"

Tsunade mendelik kearah Naruto, "Lalu, mungkinkah kau pikir apa ini ada sangkut pautnya kepada dua organisasi yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaran sekarang?" tanya Tsunade.

"Maksud _Baa-chan_, _Seeker_ dan _Catasthrope_?" Naruto memutarkan kursinya.

"Ya…" jawab Naruto, "Dan kupikir itu merupakan salah satu dari _Seeker_ atau _Catasthrope_, walau aku tidak yakin ya" lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Ya, _Baa-chan_?"

**Home…**

"_Tadaima_…" ujar Naruto ketika memasuki rumah, Gaara menyambutnya seperti biasa, "_Okaerinasai_, Master," jawab Gaara.

Naruto menaruh tasnya di sofa dan duduk dengan wajah muram, Gaara menaikkan alisnya, "Um… Apa kau baik-baik saja, Master? Kau terlihat muram? Apa… terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto salah tingkah lalu cengengesan seperti biasa, "Eh? Memangnya Aku kenapa Gaara-_chan_? Aku baik-baik saja kok, lihat!" katanya dengan tampak tak berdosa sambil menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gaya Jet Li(?).

Gaara _sweatdrop_ dan langsung berbalik badan, "Sebentar, Master… biar kuambilkan minuman, kau lelah" ucap Gaara sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"Oke…"

Gaara pun berlalu, Naruto segera menghela napas lega, "Fuh… untung dia tak sadar…"

Tak lama Gaara kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi moccacino kesukaan Naruto, namun langkah Gaara berhenti ketika melihat sang majikan kini tengah terlelap dengan pulasnya di sofa, _earphone_ masih terpasang di kedua telinganya, dia tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik rupanya.

Gaara menaruh nampan tersebut diatas meja, lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Naruto yang tertidur, tangannya bergerak sedikit untuk memegang wajah sang coretSemecoret, terbayang dipikirannya, bagaimana jika Naruto tahu dia adalah anggota organisasi yang juga memasukannya dalam kategori _'khusus'_ ? Apa dia akan tetap menjadi Naruto yang Gaara kenal? Apakah tetap begitu?

Memikirkan hal itu dengan perasaan miris membuat setidaknya hatinya menjadi benar-benar merasa ngilu. Merasakan matanya memanas, Gaara pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh menangis! Dia harus menerima konsekuensi sebagai '_hutang_'nya kan? Itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dibayar olehnya!

"Ngg…? Gaara-_chan_, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Naruto dengan pelan membuka kedua matanya dan mengambil tangan Gaara yang tengah ada di pipinya dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Master…" ucap Gaara berbohong.

Naruto mengernyitkan alis lalu duduk menghadap Gaara, memandangi mata hijau zamrud itu dengan dalam. Firasatnya benar, Gaara memang sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Namun Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Gaara dan berbisik pelan malah hampir tak terdengar, "Maaf ya…"

_Eh?_

Dan setelah itu Naruto pun bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masing memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

_Naruto?_

Sejak hari itu berlalu entah kenapa Gaara merasa Naruto mulai menjaga jarak darinya, dia mulai sedikit jarang menjahilinya atau menggodanya. Bahkan Gaara merasa kini Naruto mulai sedikit serius. Dia mulai serius ketika berbicara sedikit kepada Gaara, bahkan tidak memplesetkan omongannya seperti biasa, dia benar-benar berubah dengan sempurna tanpa noda, dan tidak terlihat seperti sandiwara…

_Hei, apakah ini kau yang sebenarnya, Naruto?_

_**A week later**_

Dan Gaara kembali mengingat kata-kata Temari padanya, _"Kita harus membunuh yang khianat,"_ dan itu membuat dada Gaara terasa perih. Apa dia sanggup membunuh Naruto apabila dia enggan menjadi senjata rahasia _Seeker? _Benarkah dia bisa? Dia ragu, dan berharap seandainya ada jalan lain yang bisa dia pilih.

Gaara melangkah pelan menuju kekamarnya, begitu sampai dia langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya, lalu dia mengambil sebuah buku dengan titel, _The Seeker wanted people list to kill_. Buku itu adalah buku yang berisi _list of people_ yang _Seeker_ incar untuk dibunuh atas permintaan klien, baik klien besar atau kecil. Buku itupun mempunyai sistem seperti sihir, jadi jika orang yang diincar telah terbunuh, maka dengan sendirinya akan tercap _'Killed by…'_. Dengan teliti dia memeriksa setiap abjad yang tertera di buku tersebut. Dia membacanya dengan cepat seakan dia menggunakan sihir untuk membacanya, namun dia segera berhenti ketika sampai di abjad S, dan mata hijau Gaara pun terbelalak, "D-dia…" Gaara memandang foto orang yang ada disana dengan tatapan pucat, "Bagaimana bisa dia belum terbunuh?" kata Gaara. "Apa yang lainnya gagal?" Gaara melipat tangannya. Pasalnya orang yang masih berkeliaran ini adalah buronan kedua termahal yang untuk kepalanya saja mencapai 10 juta _dollar_. Dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi tersebut, terbayang kan bagaimana kuatnya orang tersebut? Dan Gaara benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana, tapi yang jelas jika si abjad S ini ada, maka dengan kata lain dia mengincar seseorang untuk menjadi tumbalnya lagi, karena menurut data yang ada seluruh incarannya kehilangan nyawa dengan mengenaskan dengan tujuan sebagai tumbal. Memang, pada kenyataannya orang ini sangat susah untuk dicari.

Memutuskan untuk diam sejenak, dia melihat jam, sekarang pukul tujuh malam. Oke jam makan malamnya Naruto. Makan malam yang sepi melanda Naruto dan Gaara, terang saja, biasanya Naruto akan menjahilinya saat makan malam, namun beberapa hari ini sama sekali tidak. Mungkin ini perasaan Gaara saja atau dia memang merasa sedikit kesepian? Author mungkin akan bilang kalau itu memang benar perasaanmu.

Naruto menaruh garpu dan sendoknya diatas meja makan, kini makan malamnya selesai. Naruto pun langsung bangkit dari kursinya, hendak langsung pergi kekamarnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Namun Gaara menarik pergerakan tangannya dengan gerakan pelan. Naruto menengok dan melihat Gaara yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih, benar-benar sedih.

"G-gaara-_chan_?" panggil Naruto dengan suara canggung.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Gaara menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Eh?"

"Seminggu ini kau bersikap aneh… Aku… Aku tak tahu ada apa…" Gaara lalu mengangkat kepalanya pelan, pertigaan ada didahinya pertanda kalau Gaara kini sedang menahan emosinya, "Tapi kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka denganmu yang seperti itu!" ujar Gaara sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan lekat, semburat merah tampak dipipinya dan matanya mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Dan kali ini Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil si rambut merah dengan erat dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sang coretUkecoret. "Maaf… benar-benar maafkan Aku, Gaara-_chan_…" katanya lirih.

Gaara hanya terdiam sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto sambil mengumam, "Bodoh… Dasar bodoh… jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu, Naruto bodoh…"

Malampun kembali terlewat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 Januari, malam pun sudah menjelang ditandai oleh munculnya bulan purnama, Gaara pun kini sedang berbaring dikasurnya, pikirannya terngiang-ngiang akan kejadian waktu itu.

_KATS…_

Dan kini wajahnya memerah mengingat pelukan si pirang, namun, pelukan itu tak seperti biasanya… rasanya seperti… perasaan bersalah… rasa yang sangat dalam… Tapi Apa?

Saking terlalu dalamnya dia memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar Gaara tertidur.

_Dasar Naruto bodoh_, pikirnya sebelum terlelap.

Namun, baru dua jam berlalu tiba-tiba dia terbangun ketika mendengar suara orang membuka pintu, merasa waspada, Gaara pun keluar dari kamarnya tanpa suara. Dan dia ternyata melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan sendu di depan pintu. Gaara pun bersembunyi di belakang tembok yang jaraknya sekitar beberapa belas lantai dari Naruto.

Naruto pun membuka pintu yang megah tersebut lalu pergi, dan Gaara baru sadar bahwa Naruto tidak membawa apapun selain sebuah jubah rumbai berwarna hitam, entah kapan Gaara pernah melihat jubah itu. Dia merasa _de javu_ begitu melihat Naruto mengenakan jubah tersebut.

_Apa lagi yang akan si Bodoh itu lakukan? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan dirinya?_

Merasa Naruto sudah cukup jauh, Gaara pun ikut meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

2 kilometer sudah ditempuh Gaara, dan oh ternyata, Naruto berhenti disebuah tebing yang didasarnya yaitu sebuah sungai yang alirannya cukup deras, tebing tersebut ada tepat di ujung hutan.

"Keluarlah," suara _baritone_ si pemuda pirang pun muncul, Gaara tercekat, apa dia sudah ketahuan?

Namun ternyata yang dipanggil bukanlah Gaara, dia adalah…

Suigetsu, orang yang beberapa hari lalu melemparnya dengan _dagger_…

_Apa?_ Pekik Gaara dalam hati, _Kenapa dia? Kenapa? Bukankah dia…_ Gaara bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Halo, Suigetsu, _hisashiburi n_e, bagaimana rasanya melemparku dengan _dagger_, eh?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ceria namun meledek.

Suigetsu memperlihatkan taringnya saat dia tersenyum, "Heh, biasa saja, lagipula kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya, malah sengaja membiarkan dirimu sendiri terkena serangan," jawab Suigetsu meremehkan.

_Dia tidak tahu, ternyata benar_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto tersenyum, "Hmm… gimana yaa~ ? Aku kan sudah bilang…" Naruto pun bergerak cepat kearah Suigetsu, "Jangan melibatkan orang lain, _Ahoka_…" Dan sebuah tendangan pun mengenai tubuh Suigetsu, "Ugh!" dan tubuh tersebut terpental dan menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Apa maksudmu menendangku, hah?" kata Suigetsu sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto menghela napasnya, "Aku bosan, sudah lama tidak bertarung, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku bermain? Tapi aku tidak tanggung kalau kau mati ya" tawar Naruto.

Suigetsu tersenyum licik dan mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Dengan senang hati, bocah," dan dengan itu Suigetsu pun langsung berlari kearah Naruto, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat, tapi Naruto dengan mudah menahan pedang itu. _Nani?_ Pekik Suigetsu.

"_Ara_, sepertinya kemampuanmu berkurang setelah sekian tahun ya?" kata Naruto lalu kembali melempar tubuh itu.

_Tap…_

Suigetsu langsung menumpukan kakinya pada pohon sebelum menginjak tanah, "Sombong sekali kau, bocah…" ucap Suigetsu sambil tersenyum, "Tapi…" Suigetsu langsung ada didepan si Pirang, "Refleks cepatmu saja tidak cukup" .

**Zrak…!**

"Ukh…!" dan pedang itu pun menembus si Pirang. Darah pun mengucur dengan derasnya dari bagian tubuh yang terluka berat itu. Suigetsu pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghela napas. Sepertinya hal ini tidak akan menimbulkan efek yang berarti untuk Naruto.

Gaara yang melihatnya membelakkan matanya sendiri, _Naruto!_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, namun setelah itu dia tertawa histeris. Sementara Suigetsu hanya mendecih, Gaara yang menyaksikan pun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung.

Naruto seperti mengucapkan sebuah kata, samar dan tidak terdengar, tetapi sepertinya itu mantra dilihat dari tiba-tiba ada lingkaran sihir disekitar pemuda pirang. Sekejap, Gaara benar-benar kaget dibuatnya, mata safir Naruto kini telah berubah menjadi merah darah, juga ada sayap yang mirip sayap kelelawar dipunggung sang pemuda pirang, kukunya pun menjadi lebih tajam.

Gaara membelakkan matanya, wajahnya memucat, bibirnya terasa kelu, dia berpikir apa benar ini Naruto? Inikah wujud Naruto yang selama ini dia kenal? Apakah yang dilihatnya itu nyata? Ternyata dia benar-benar _zombie_? Tunggu! Bukan hanya zombie bahkan dia memiliki sedikit karakterisik _vampire_. Berarti dia itu…

_Bloody rush Zombie!_

Itu… jenis _zombie_ yang benar-benar ditakuti di dunia, dan sudah punah? Bohong! Jadi Naruto… Naruto adalah salah satunya?

"Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi, _fuck_!" sahut Naruto lalu melesat kearah Suigetsu.

_**BLAR…**_

Dan ledakan pun terjadi, Gaara menutupi wajahnya dengan lipatan tangannya, ledakan tersebut cukup kuat. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang hingga menyebabkan ledakan itu? Suigetsu pun melompat dari asap ledakan dan tiba-tiba Naruto ada dibelakangnya, "Kau ini membosankan," dan Naruto pun langsung mengangkat kakinya dan mengayunkannya sehingga langsung membuat Suigetsu jatuh ke tanah dengan keras, "Akh!".

_Gerakannya cepat sekali_, pikir Gaara dalam hati.

Naruto pun berdiri diatas Suigetsu, "Bagaimana?" katanya sambil tersenyum licik. Suigetsu pun mendecih, "Sialan!" pekiknya. Naruto langsung memberikan pertanyaan, "Apa kau… yang mengirimkan _e-mail_ aneh pada anggota _Seeke_r?" mendengar itu Gaara tercekat, _kenapa Naruto tahu soal itu?_ _Sebenarnya siapa Naruto?_ Suigetsu hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada enggan, "Mana kutahu, bocah," jawab Suigetsu. Naruto diam sebentar lalu mengangguk, "_Sou ka_?" ujarnya. Suigetsu pun kembali bertanya, "Memangnya mereka menerima _e-mail_ apa?" tanya Suigetsu. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting yang harus kuberitahukan padamu," kata Naruto. Kesal, Suigetsu langsung menyahut.

"Kuberitahu ya, bocah! Sekuat apapun kau melatih dirimu dan menahan kekuatanmu yang asli, kau tidak apa-apanya dibandingan tuan Crow!" begitu mendengar nama itu wajah Naruto langsung berubah pucat, namun dia langsung mengeluarkan botol kecil yang bermulut mungil namun berbentuk bulat yang berisi cairan berwarna keunguan, "Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku tidak akan tanggung jika kau mati, _fuck_. Tapi kau membuat emosiku menjadi meluap-luap, oke kau yang minta ya?" Naruto pun melemparkan botol kecil itu kearah Suigetsu, dan seketika tubuh itupun membeku.

Naruto pun berjalan sedikit menjauhi Suigetsu yang membeku sebelum menjentikkan jarinya.

"_Bye"_

**PRANG….**

dan dengan itu tubuh tersebut hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan es kecil. Gaara kembali terdiam kaget, _Cairan itu kan cairan yang sangat susah sekali didapatkan! Apalagi tidak sembarangan orang bisa membelinya, namun… bagaimana dia bisa? Siapa yang memberikan bahan langka itu pada Naruto?_

Naruto pun langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi normal kembali, dia melihat bajunya yang berlubang akibat tertusuk tadi, namun lukanya langsung sembuh seakan tak terjadi apapun, "Yah… bolong deh, Ah, aku pulang saja deh, Gaara-_chan_ sudah tidur ya? Ah enggak ada yang bisa dijahilin deh" Naruto pun langsung memasang _earphone_nya dengan santai dan berjalan menuju kediaman Namikaze.

Gaara langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya, badannya bergetar, tubuhnya terasa sakit. _Sial, kenapa harus lost state mode disaat seperti ini! Pokoknya harus kembali ke rumah dulu!_ Dan dengan itu Gaara pun langsung menghilang didalam asap.

_Tap…_

Fuh, untung dia masih bisa melakukan teleportasi, jika tidak,apa mau dia terkena hal itu di pinggir hutan seperti itu? Maaf saja ya, tapi dia akan langsung mengatakan tidak! Gaara menopang dagunya, dengan ini berarti _code 06_ dari _Catasthrope _telah hilang ya? Berarti datanya sudah terhapus. Tetapi… kenapa sepertinya orang-orang _Catasthrope_ bukan pengirim _e-mail_ aneh itu? Apalagi 'kan Suigetsu adalah anggota yang disegani dan cukup berpengaruh disana? Kalau bukan mereka, lantas siapa?

Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan kepalanya sakit, sakit sekali. Dia langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya, pasti ini kelanjutan dari _lost state mode_ tadi. Gaara pun mengumpat didalam hati _Bodoh kenapa harus se…_

Gaara pun langsung terbaring ditempat tidurnya, bukan tidur dan bukan juga pingsan, tapi itu adalah _Lost State Mode_, saat dimana seseorang menerima rasa sakit yang teramat sangat akibat pertarungan yang berat atau latihan yang begitu keras.

_Lost State Mode_ itu sendiri juga bisa membuat penderitanya mengalami suatu fenomena yang merupakan akibat balik dari kekuatan orang itu sendiri, misalnya saja pada Gaara yang kekuatannya pasir namun dia tak pernah mengalami gangguan pernafasan ketika menggunakannya, maka di _Lost State Mode_, Gaara akan mengalami gangguan pernafasan yang cukup parah.

Dan saat ini dia sedang mengalaminya.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, dengan pelan, dia memasuki rumah megah itu dengan tatapan kosong. Besok Ia harus kembali melakukan hal yang sama yaitu…

Menjaga jarak dengan Gaara untuk sementara waktu…

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Aku punya permintaan," kata Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk senang, "Apa permintaanmu, pasti _sake_ atau—" belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tsunade langsung menyela.

"Aku mohon untuk sementara ini kau menjaga jarakmu dengan Gaara,"

Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya, "K-kenapa , _Baa-chan_? Memangnya Gaara-_chan_ kenapa? Dia 'kan bukan…" dan Naruto pun langsung menunduk dan mengangguk dengan lemah, "Iya, _Baa-chan_, aku tahu," jawabnya.

Tsunade menghela napasnya, "Maafkan aku Naruto, ini hanya untuk sementara. Kami hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik, kau juga sudah memperhatikan ada yang aneh dengannya 'kan?" tanya Tsunade meyakinkan. Naruto kembali mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Yah sebenarnya ini bukan untuk menyakiti Gaara sih, namun, hanya untuk memastikan siapa itu Gaara? Karena selama ini data yang kita tahu hanya tanggal lahir dan data-data dasarnya saja, tapi kita tidak tahu detailnya, Aneh kan? Apalagi dia seperti punya koneksi dengan sekelompok orang," jelas Tsunade.

"Tapi _Baa-chan_ harus berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya, karena kalau sampai hal itu terjadi…"

Naruto langsung mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tak akan segan untuk menyakiti bahkan membunuh orang yang ada didepanku, siapapun dia," kata Naruto sambil menyengir seram, seperti terobsesi dengan sesuatu.

"Itu tergantung keadaan, Naruto…" ucap Tsunade, lalu kembali meminum _sake_nya, "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu semudah itu, bahkan apa yang akan Gaara lakukan ketika dia mengetahui bahwa kita memata-matainya, dan aku takut kalau kemungkinan terburuk itu…"

"Dia mengincar nyawamu, Naruto" Tsunade menaruh _sake_nya.

Naruto tercekat sebentar, tapi setelah itu dia membalikkan badannya, "Aku tahu, _Baa-chan_, aku akan melakukan yang aku bisa…"

Naruto pun membuka pintu lalu mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pintu ditutup olehnya.

"Tapi aku tidak janji…"

_Blam…_

Tsunade memijat keningnya, "Dasar…" Tsunade melihat kearah jendela, "Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikannya, Naruto? Apa kau tahu akibatnya? Kushina, Minato, anak kalian benar-benar pencerminan kalian berdua yang sempurna…"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dia memandang ke kiri, pandangannya langsung tertuju ke pintu kamar Gaara, dia pun langsung memasuki kamar Gaara dengan pelan. Namun Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Gaara yang kelihatannya sulit bernapas, bahkan sampai sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

Naruto pun duduk disebelah Gaara, _Lost State Mode ya?_ _Dia terlalu keras menggunakan codenya sendir_i Pikirnya. Dia pun langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh mungil Gaara dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi bibirnya yang kini menyatu dengan Gaara, guna untuk mempertahankan posisi. Dengan pelan Naruto pun membuka mulut si Pemuda berambut merah dan memberinya nafas buatan. 5 menit, mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Naruto pun melepaskan bibirnya, melihat bahwa Gaara sudah baikan, dan kini dia sedang tertidur.

Tersenyum,lalu Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya keleher Gaara sebelum menggigitnya pelan dan menjilat bekas gigitan itu, menciptakan sebuah _kissmark._ "Ng…" Gaara sedikit menggumam dalam tidurnya. Naruto pun melepaskan dirinya dari Gaara, sebelum menyelimuti tubuh mungil Gaara dengan selimut tebal.

Naruto pun membuka pintu kamar Gaara, "_Oyasumi_," dan pintu pun tertutup dengan pelan.

_Angin keheningan pun bertiup di malam itu… Apalagi kejadian selanjutnya…_

_Ya?_

**Chapter Two End : He's the real zombie**

Hai, Nasatsu disini! Gimana? Ah udahlah kalo udah jelek mah jelek aja ya? u,u . yaudah maaf kalo banyak kesalahan Nasatsu dalam chapter ini ya? T^T. Nah oke sampai jumpa di chap depan!

RnR ditunggu

_Bye~_

Author is Listening : Passionate – Nomizu Iori

T

H

E

I

N

C

R

E

D

I

B

L

E

Nasatsuchan ^_^


	3. Clues

Hola… Balik lagi sama Author tersarap, Nasatsu XD! Akhirnya udah _chapter_ tiga u,u, _arigatou_ _review_nya _minna-san_! Um… untuk debat zombie, sebenarnya _zombie_ itu enggak serem kok, cuma di film-film _Western_ dibikin serem kan? Itu 'kan imajinasi kawan XD. Di _Anime 'Kore wa zombie desu ka?'_ juga Ayumu itu enggak serem kan? Jadi Naruto itu tetap Naruto kok, cuma dia berkemampuan khusus. Gitu aja intinya :D. Hayooo… banyak lagi yang minta **M-PREG**, hahaha, nanti dulu lah, Author 'kan masih suci(?) #gaplok. Boong deh,sebenernya eke belom kuat ey. Author bisa mimisan pas bikinnya nanti XD. Jadi sabar dulu ya, pasti _readers_ semua juga tau kan problematika bikin adegan _rate_ M? XD. _Also, thanks_ ya buat yang PM bilang _soundtrack_ yang Author sertakan di _**'Author is Listening'**_ ini bagus XD.

Author bales review yang enggak login dulu yaw :3

**Gaachan : Hahaha makasih yaaaa XD, dicoret biar enggak terlalu formal :p, ini sudah update, silakan :D**

Um… untuk chappie ini Author sarankan untuk pakai kamus ya, abis disini akan ada data yang menggunakan bahasa inggris, agak melenceng dari bahasa sebenernya ini fic sih. Cuma abis, kalo pake bahasa kita jadi aneh :P. Udah bawa kamusnya? Oke ayo mulai XD

Author is Listening : Kuusou Mesorogiwi – Yousei Teikoku _**(Mirai Nikki OP)**_

©Nasatsuchan01, the third project

_**My Master is a Zombie?**_

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_! Eke pinjem charanya yaa~

Rate : T _until_ T+ , eh apa M yak *bletak ?

Genre : _Mystery, Humor, Romance_

Chara : saking kebanyakan, Saia ampe lupa *plak

WARNING! : GAJENESS,_YAOI, FLUFF, AU, OOC._

Message : _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

"Hoahm…" seorang anak berambut pirang alias Naruto menguap lebar-lebar akibat tidurnya diganggu oleh jam weker yang menyuarakan _alarm_ yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang sebentar kearah jendela, _Hah? Sudah terang?_ Batinnya mulai merasa aneh karena menurutnya ini baru pukul enam pagi.

Naruto melihat jam weker…

Dan tebak apa yang terjadi?

1

2

3

_Action!_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT! UDAH JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN PAGIIIII! BISA DIBOGEM NENEK TSUNADEEE!" dan teriakannya dipagi hari itu membuat seluruh tetangga yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumahnya terbangun. Gaara yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan hanya _sweatdrop_, dari tadi padahal dia sudah membangunkan Naruto. Tapi dia malah terus tidur. Rasain sendiri 'kan? XD.

**Chapter three begin : Clues**

"_Ittekimasu_!" Naruto berseru sambil memakan roti panggangnya dan keluar rumah. Menolak pergi dengan mobilnya karena pasti akan kena macet. Dia lebih memilih naik sepeda _fixie_-nya. Dengan kecepatan yang dicolong dari Sena ( ES21) dia melaju ke sekolahnya dengan _fixie bat drive_(?).

Gaara menghela napas, "Dasar bodoh…" ucapnya. Tapi si rambut merah ini tambah bingung, Kenapa disaat seperti itu dia masih sempat bersikap menjauhinya? Menghela napas lagi, Gaara kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Gaara baru saja pulih dari _Lost State Mode_nya semalam. Dia bingung, seharusnya dia 'kan sesak napas kemarin malam? Kok tadi malam cuma sebentar ya? Seperti diberi napas buatan? Dan itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Gaara dan langsung menohok Naruto yang sedang naik sepeda(?).

_Teng…Teng…Teng…_

Bel sekolah pun baru saja berbunyi, dan pintu gerbang sekolah hampir saja ditutup. Tapi…

"AWASSSSS!" seru Naruto sambil masuk ke gerbang sekolah dengan gerakan ala atlet sepeda bmx(?). Fuh, untung masih sempat masuk. Dan dengan itu Naruto langsung memarkirkan sepedanya dan masuk kedalam sekolah, dan tantangan tak berhenti sampai disitu.

Ada Tsunade yang memandangnya dengan tatapan marah, aura gelap ada disekitarnya, seakan sudah menguasai seluruh sel tubuhnya. Naruto langsung keringat dingin dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelapnya#eh.

"**Ke-na-pa-kau-ter-lam-bat?**" katanya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap perkataannya.

Naruto bingung sendiri dengan gerakan seperti orang berlari ditempat atau nahan pipis dia berpikir keras, "T-t-t-tadi ada nenek-nenek yang harus kutolong!" jawabnya bohong sambil nyengir kuda.

"Oh? Iya, ada nenek-nenek ya? Hmm, iya nenek-nenek," Tsunade berucap sambil memegang sebuah penggaris kayu panjang yang suka dipakai untuk pelajaran matematika. Senyuman licik terukir dibibirnya.

_**DEG (;_;)~**_

Dan Naruto merasa kalau hidupnya cuma tinggal dihitung jari kaki.

Di dalam kelas Naruto, ternyata Asuma-_sensei_ sudah memasuki kelas dan mulai mengabsen. Akhirnya sudah sampai pada Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto?"

5 detik berselang dan…

Pintu kelas bergeser dengan tidak etisnya, "H-HADIR!" ucapnya sambil ngos-ngosan dan mengangkat tangannya.

Asuma _sweatdrop_, "Silakan masuk, Namikaze-_san_, dan kenapa kau ngos-ngosan begitu?" tanyanya.

"B-barusan, Aku dikejar Nenek Penggaris Matematika…" jawabnya.

Dan seisi kelas pun tertawa ngakak mendengarnya. "Yaampun, masa Nenek Penggaris sih? Kamu ini gimana Namikaze," ucap anak-anak perempuan yang ada dikelasnya sambil tertawa.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, huh, pelajaran fisika memang membosankan! Itulah pikiran Naruto. Tangannya memainkan pensil yang dipegangnya, pikirannya kembali bersarang ke kejadian tadi malam. Apa yang dia lakukan sudah benar? Kalau itupun tindakan terlarang, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto 'kan? Salah sendiri dia memancing emosi Naruto yang sedang labil. Apalagi dia menyebutkan kalau Crow itu lebih kuat darinya. Huh! Sejak kapan Naruto ingin dianggap lebih lemah dari siapapun? _Crow, artinya gagak ya? Hahahaha pasti dia orangnya buluk!_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke meja dengan tatapan malas. Tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangan, dia melihat si rambut _raven_ alias Uchiha Sasuke, murid pindahan. Asal usulnya masih tidak jelas tapi sepertinya dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan sepertinya dia cukup berwibawa kok. Sasuke yang merasa dipandang, menengok kearah Naruto dengan pandangan dingin namun penuh tanya. Seakan berkata, _**What's your problem, you idiot?**_ Dan itu membuat Naruto kesal, habis setelah dia melihat dengan tatapan seperti itu dia langsung menghela napas seakan tidak peduli dan kembali memperhatikan Asuma-_sensei_ yang sedang berkomat-kamit sambil menunjuk kearah layar multimedia yang ada di kelas.

_Sialan, dia meremehkanku!_

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi, semua murid langsung merogoh tas mereka dan mengambil kotak _bento_ yang dibungkus dengan kain _furoshiki_. Naruto membuka _bento_nya dengan malas, tiba-tiba teman-teman Naruto mendatanginya.

"Yo, Naruto, aku duduk disebelahmu ya," Kiba langsung duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Aku juga ya," Chouji juga langsung menarik kursi dan duduk didepan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kalian bawa apa?" Naruto bertanya sambil memakan _sukiyaki_nya. Untung sekali Gaara masih menaruh kotak bekalnya di tas.

"Aku sih kayak biasa aja, _onigiri_ sama _katsu,"_ Kiba berucap sambil makan.

"Kau, Chouji?"

"Hmph," Chouji tersenyum yakin membuat Kiba dan Naruto _sweatdrop_ parah.

"Lihat nih!" Chouji berseru sambil menaruh kotak _bento_ besar yang bertingkat dua.

_Sweatdrop_ makin parah…

"Hah? Itu serius kau makan sendiri?" Naruto langsung beraura suram.

"Dunia emang pengen kiamat," kata Kiba lemas.

Dan mereka makan dalam suasana antara ingin ketawa atau ingin muntah. Dasar trio suram -_-"

Tiba-tiba Chouji membuka pembicaraan lagi, "Hei,hei, sudah dengar belum?".

"Dengar apa?" tanya Naruto sambil makan.

"Katanya orangtua si anak bau—eh baru itu terbunuh oleh _Zombie_!" ucap Chouji setengah berbisik dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang meminum minumannya dengan pelan.

"Hah, _Zombie_, kau serius?" tanya Kiba sedangkan Naruto terdiam.

"Iya, aku dengar dari anak kelas sebelah yang katanya keluargnya pernah jadi pengawal keluarga Uchiha," jawab Chouji.

Naruto membuka pembicaraan dengan tatapan dingin, "Tapi apa berita itu sudah pasti benar?" tanyanya.

Chouji dan Kiba bertukar pandang dengan bingung, "Iya sih…" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kiba yang sudah selesai dengan _bento_nya, menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Tapi dia emang misterius ya? Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu asal usulnya dan alamatnya, bahkan guru sekalipun," ucapnya.

"Kok bisa dia diterima disekolah ini ya?" tanya Chouji.

"Mungkin dia kenal dengan kepala yayasan 'kan? Dia 'kan yang bertanggung jawab atas pemasukan murid." Jawab Kiba.

"Tapi belum satu pun dari kita yang pernah melihatnya 'kan?" Naruto menaruh sumpitnya.

Chouji dan Kiba mengangguk, "Makanya kubilang dia misterius." Ucap mereka.

"Seperti bukan manusia ya? Apa dia _**Hulk**_?" ucap Chouji setengah tertawa, membuat Kiba dan Naruto tertawa.

Di sebelah mereka bertiga ternyata ada Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten dan Hinata yang sedang memakan _bento _juga. Karena mereka sedang terdiam setelah tertawa tadi, maka suara mereka berempat terdengar jelas.

"Tahu tidak? Katanya ada yang mati membeku dan hancur di tebing hutan dekat sekolah kita lho," ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? Mati membeku dan hancur?" Ino bingung, "Kok bisa?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu, yang jelas itu yang terjadi."

Ten Ten mulai angkat bicara, "Apa yang mati itu orang penting?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, dia katanya orang penting, di organisasi, uhm… apa namanya, Aku lupa, pokoknya dia berpengaruh gitu deh!" ucapnya.

"T-tapi," Hinata memandang Sakura, "Kalau tubuhnya hancur karena membeku, bagaimana mereka bisa mengidentifikasi siapa yang mati?"

Hening sebentar, Naruto cs (kecuali Naruto yang udah jelas adalah **pelaku**nya) juga berpikir.

"Mungkin mereka mengecek identitas yang tersisa?" Ino menjawab.

"Tubuhnya 'kan hancur? Bagaimana mereka bisa mengecek?" ucap Ten Ten.

"Iya sih."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, pelakunya siapa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng, "Masih tidak diketahui, pelaku itu sepertinya orang ahli, karena tak ada bekas apapun yang ditinggalkan." Sakura menjelaskan, "Tapi ada yang mengira kalau yang membunuh itu bukan manusia." Tambahnya.

Mereka berlima (Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji) kaget. "Bukan manusia?" tanya Hinata.

"Maksudmu…" Ten Ten berubah pucat, "Eksistensi… lain?" tanyanya ragu.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku pernah dengar sih, soal _Vampire, Zombie, Elf, dan Wolfman_," jawab Ten Ten. "Tapi… Aku tidak yakin kalau mereka ada di zaman moderen begini, yah biar masih perkiraan sih." Katanya.

Naruto menyeringai, _Salah satu contoh dari mereka ada disampingmu_, batin Naruto.

"Mengerikan ya," kata Hinata sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

Sementara teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau punya pacar salah satu jenis mereka sepertinya keren ya~" ucap Sakura mulai berkhayal.

"Hahaha cukup aneh sih, Cuma memang ya… kedengaran keren," tambah Ten Ten sambil tertawa.

"Iya sih," Ino mengiyakan sambil tersenyum dengan wajah senang lalu menengok kearah Hinata.

"Kalau Hina-_tan_ gimana?" tanyanya.

Hinata langsung tergagap, "U-um… A-aku sepertinya tidak mau…" jawab Hinata.

Ketiga teman Hinata kaget, "Lho, kenapa?"

Aura dan pandangan Hinata langsung dingin dan menajam, "Karena aku benci mereka…" ucapnya.

Naruto tercekat, _Auranya berubah!_ batinnya. Sementara Kiba dan Chouji yang tak terlalu memperhatikan sepertinya tak sadar.

Sakura, Ino, dan Ten Ten langsung bergidik aneh. "Be-begitu"

Kiba kembali menengok kearah Chouji dan Naruto, "Sepertinya area sekitar perguruan kita ini semakin mencurigakan ya?" tanyanya.

Naruto menjawab, "Makanya itu semua ingin menyelidikinya, tapi…"

"Tidak ada yang selamat selama penyelidikan…" tambah Chouji. "Dan katanya setiap yang mati itu selalu saat bulan purnama lho," Chouji menopang dagunya.

"Apa mereka dibunuh selama penyelidikan ya? Tapi kenapa penyelidikan selalu dimulai saat bulan purnama? Bukankah kalau sudah tahu begitu seharusnya mereka melakukannya pada malam sebelum bulan purnama?" tanya Kiba sedangkan Chouji dan Naruto hanya menggeleng.

Akhirnya, jam pulang sekolah yang ditunggu murid-murid pun tiba. Tak sampai lima menit bel dibunyikan, semua murid sudah keluar kelas kecuali para anak piket. Naruto berjalan ke ruang OSIS.

"Uhm_, Kaichou"_ panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto menengok, "Ah, Shikamaru, kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau dipanggil Kepala sekolah," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Keringat dingin ditambah sweatdrop langsung menyelimuti Naruto, pasti ini tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Aura Naruto langsung suram dan bikin nangis. Shikamaru bingung, "Oi, _Kaichou_?"

Naruto langsung sadar dari lamunan kesedihan(?)nya, "Ah! I-iya, Aku kesana dulu deh, _Jaa ne_," kata Naruto buru-buru sambil berlari kearah ruangan kepala sekolah. Shikamaru sweatdrop, "Dia kenapa sih?" tanyanya.

Naruto sudah sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah, keringat dingin mengucur deras, Dia serasa memasuki tempat audisi film _horror_. Pikirannya masih kebingungan. _Ketuk atau tidak? Ketuk? Ah, takut dibantai! Tapi… kalau enggak…_ dan pikiran Naruto pun langsung disambut oleh suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Masuk saja, bocah, kalau tidak kukutuk kau jadi batu dan langsung kuhancurkan."

Dan Naruto langsung menjadi batu.

_Kriet…_

Tsunade memandang aneh kearah pintu. Disebabkan oleh Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit memunculkan sebelah matanya yang menyipit karena takut, persis dengan _film slow motion_. "_Baa-chan_ enggak akan membunuhku 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada memelas dan takut, dibelakangnya aura suram berterbangan seperti arwah.

Tsunade _sweatdrop_ lalu meminum _sake_nya, "Tidak kalau kau langsung masuk dan duduk disini." Jawabnya.

Naruto dengan gerakan 0.5 detiknya langsung masuk dan duduk didepan meja Tsunade dengan wajah berseri-seri seakan berkata _'Aku anak baik yaa~?'_. Sabar ya Tsunade, dia emang begitu. Menghela napas, Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam lacinya. Naruto memandang buku yang dikeluarkan dengan mata penuh tanda tanya _**(Like this - ?_?)**_. Habis, buku itu hanya berwarna coklat usang dan tak ada judulnya.

"Itu buku apa, _Baa-chan_?" tanyanya.

"Ini buku tentang angkatan-angkatan sekolah ini," jawab Tsunade.

Naruto menopang dagu, "Lalu… apa hubungannya dengan masalah kita?" tanyanya.

Tsunade mengetukkan jarinya dimeja, "Kau tahu? Kadang penyelidikan membutuhkan data yang tak disangka lho," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maksud _Baa-chan_ kemungkinan mereka yang pernah bersama Gaara ada diantara buku ini?" tanya Naruto. Tsunade mengangguk, "Ya, karena dia sudah lulus sekolah ini sejak tiga tahun lalu 'kan?".

Pernyataan Tsunade langsung membuat Naruto cengo, "A-A-A-APA? SU-SUDAH LULUSSSSS?" ucapnya kaget sambil menaruh tangannya dimeja Tsunade dengan wajah mirip seperti arsiran komik tahun 80an. Tsunade sweatdrop, "Dia tidak pernah cerita ya?" tanya Tsunade. Naruto langsung mengangguk dengan _puppy eyes_ dan air mata yang seperti air terjun, "Dia… memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan…" Naruto mulai bergaya _ala korean drama_ dan lampu sorot yang datang darimana langsung menyinarinya, "Di dalam hubungan itu seharusnya tak ada kebohongan 'kan? Dia… dia… hiks…" katanya sambil mengusap matanya dengan tisu. Akhirnya dia jongkok dipojokan dan mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah menyadari kenapa dia tidak pernah pergi kesekolah selama tiga tahun ini ya?" Tsunade memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan. _Berarti bodohnya memang sudah enggak ketulungan!_ Pikir Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela napas berat sampai ada rambutnya yang rontok, "Sudahlah bocah, ini juga mungkin karena kau tak pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya 'kan? Lagipula, hal itu tidak berpengaruh kok. 'Kan yang kita butuhkan cuma data orang yang dekat dengannya selama sekolah saja." Kata Tsunade sambil mengipas-ngipas. "Oh iya, kemarin aku mendapat informasi tentangnya." Ujar Tsunade sambil membuka sebuah lembaran kertas.

Naruto menengok dengan tatapan suram, "Apa?" tanya Naruto. Pertigaan sudah muncul didahi Tsunade, _anak ini suramnya lama sekali!_ Batinnya. Akhirnya, dia membuka jendela dan bersuara, "Wah, ada mantan kekasih Gaara." Ucapnya dengan nada kaget persis seperti di drama yang lengkap dengan sambaran petir.

_Cling!_

"Manaaaaa?" seru Naruto menggebu-gebu sambil meloncat dengan wajah seperti psikopat kearah Tsunade, tapi…

_DUAGH!_

Dan Naruto tepar setelah ditendang Tsunade. Kepalanya mengeluarkan asap dan sebuah benjol besar muncul dikepala kuningnya. "Aku bohong tahu, Dasar bocah bodoh. Masa kau tidak menyadarinya?" kata Tsunade sambil menghela napas.

"Ya sudah deh, maaf kalau aku bodoh," Naruto sweatdrop sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. "Tapi yang tadi itu bohongan 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh keyakinan dan keraguan.

"Iya, bodoh," jawab Tsunade. Wanita itu kembali menduduki kursi kerjanya lalu kembali memegang buku itu, "Buku ini bukan buku biasa Naruto," kata Tsunade.

"Eh? Maksud Baa-chan, buku ini mirip dengan buku _wanted people list to kill _yang dimiliki oleh kelompok besar seperti _Catastrophe_ dan _Seeker_?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Secara dasar memang mirip, tapi kita tak bisa tahu secara pasti mereka terbunuh atau tidak. Karena buku ini masih sangat mudah dimanipulasi, dan bisa saja mereka hanya menggunakan alibi."

"Kalau begitu informasi dibuku ini tidak benar dong?"

"Bukannya tidak benar, buku ini, memang dari dasarnya bukan buku yang digunakan untuk pemburuan dan pembunuhan buronan. Lagipula buku ini juga salinan diam-diam yang kudapatkan dari buku asli milik Kepala Yayasan," jelas Tsunade.

"Begitu, tetapi yang menambahkan tulisan _'Deceased'_ itu bukan secara otomatis 'kan? Karena buku ini salinan, berarti semua data baru yang didapatkan oleh Kepala Yayasan akan secara diam-diam tersalin dibuku ini juga 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade kembali mengangguk, "Benar."

Naruto menyeringai, "Seperti _download system ya? What an interesting book,_" komentar Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangannya yang terlipat dibelakang kepalanya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Naruto kembali bertanya, "Tapi, apa _Baa-chan_ yakin kalau Kepala Yayasan tidak tahu kalau buku ini disalin?" Naruto membuka sebuah permen karet _mint_. "Yah, biarpun dia tahu juga, memangnya dia tahu tujuan kita?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sendiri sambil kembali menyeringai.

"Biarpun Kepala Yayasan tak tahu, bagaimana jika salah satu diantara kita adalah penghianat yang melindungi kelompok pembunuh?" Tsunade melihat kuku-kukunya. "Apalagi kalau dia adalah orang terdekatmu.

Dan Naruto langsung tercekat, "Jadi _Baa-chan_ masih sangat mencurigainya walaupun sudah menemukan buku ini ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau curiga saja tidak salah 'kan?" tanya Tsunade. "Kecuali kalau aku langsung mendatanginya," tambah Tsunade sambil memandang Naruto. "Iya sih," ucap Naruto lalu kembali memandangi buku coklat tersebut, "Buku itu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika salah satu data yang ada disini berhubungan dengan Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Disitulah kau harus berpikir," kata Tsunade.

"Eh?"

"Data pertama yang harus kau lihat adalah list dari pendidikan dasarnya, hobi dan sifatnya menurut buku itu." Jelas Tsunade, "Kau bingung kenapa harus melihat hobi dan sifat ya?" tanya Tsunade. "Begini, bocah, biarpun Gaara tertutup, tapi dia tetap saja seperti kebanyakan manusia yang bisa akrab dengan orang yang memiliki kesamaan dengan mereka biarpun secara tersirat 'kan?" ujar Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk ragu-ragu. Tsunade memijat keningnya, "Kau masih belum terlalu paham ya?".

"Begini…" Tsunade memberikan sebuah contoh, "Misalnya kau menyukai olahraga basket, kau tidak punya teman yang berhobi dan bersifat denganmu, otomatis kau akan mencari teman walaupun secara tak langsung 'kan? Andaikata kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau anggap musuh, mungkin saja kau akan terus datang bersamaan saat menjalani hobi kalian 'kan? Melihat keadaan itu kalian akan menjadi teman yang mendasar, begitu seterusnya hingga kalian menjadi teman baik. Itu yang kutahu soal pertemanan manusia," ucap Tsunade.

"Intinya yang memiliki hobi dan karakterisik yang hampir mirip ya?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade memberikan buku itu pada Naruto, dan Naruto langsung menaruh buku itu ditasnya.

"Benar, tapi, kau harus hati-hati jangan sampai kau melihat profil orang yang salah. Aku juga tak tahu di salinan ini masih tercetak jebakan atau tidak, tapi, sebisa mungkin kau menghindari abjad 'S di baris 20-30, karena masih terlihat kode mencurigakan," kata Tsunade.

"Tapi jika dibaris 20-30 ini justru banyak orang yang seperti tadi kita katakan bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. "Kita harus mencari kode _reliever_nya," ucap Tsunade. Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Oke, akan kuusahakan mencari kodenya dengan _code_ milikku," ucap Naruto.

"Lalu, Naruto." Tsunade bertanya.

"Kau membunuh si Code 06 dari _Catastrophe_, Suigetsu ya?"

_DEG…_

Naruto langsung nyengir kuda, "K-kok, _Baa-chan_ tahu sih?" tanya Naruto.

"BODOOOOOHHHH!" Tsunade langsung menjitak Naruto, "ADUUUHHH!" pekik Naruto kesakitan sambil melindungi kepalanya. Setelah kejadian yang membuat Naruto benjol tumpuk tiga dikepalanya, Tsunade kembali duduk dan meminum sakenya, "Berita itu ramai di internet." Jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi yang penting mereka tak tahu siapa yang membunuh 'kan _Baa-chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dan menangis seperti air terjun.

"Memang. Cuma, Aku takut hal ini akan membuat pihak Yayasan sekolah dan para _Catastrophe_ atau _Seeker_ akan mencurigai kita sebagai bangsawan yang memiliki kekuasaan di Negeri ini." Kata Tsunade.

"Kita ini bangsawan sekaligus Zombie yang paling ditakuti _Baa-chan_, tenang saja, lagipula 'kan aku sudah janji pada _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ untuk tidak mati sebelum melakukan apa yang belum mereka lakukan."

Tsunade mengangguk, "Kau masih sangat merindukan mereka ya? Tak terasa sudah 7 tahun mereka meninggal," Tsunade mengucap sambil melihat langit.

"Bukan hanya merindukan," Naruto memandang foto ayah dan ibunya yang ada di_handphone_nya, "Aku sangat ingin bertemu mereka, dan meminta maaf karena tak bisa membuat mereka bertahan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Mereka meninggal karena melindungimu Naruto, satu-satunya harapan mereka. Kau sama sekali tak bersalah," jelas Tsunade. "Peninggalan mereka masih ada 'kan?" tanya Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk dan merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebuah kalung berwarna perak yang berbandul bulat berwarna _black gamour blue_ dan ada bulatan-bulatan berwarna salju yang mengelilingi bandul itu tanpa henti. "Ini satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan, peninggalan mereka yang paling berharga," ucap Naruto sambil memandangi kalung itu.

"Aku suka bandul itu," ucap Tsunade, memandangi bandul itu sambil tersenyum. "Benda-benda kecil yang seperti salju itu mengelilingi bandul itu tanpa henti, persis dengan urutan kehidupan," ujar Tsunade. Tsunade melihat leher Naruto, menunjuk kearah kalung tidak berbandul namun memiliki hiasan berupa sebuah cincin berukir dan bulu berwarna putih yang dipakai Naruton. "Itu dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dari _Tou-chan_, bagus ya?" ucap Naruto lalu memegang cincin yang ada dikalung itu, "Cincin ini, cincin yang dimiliki turun temurun dikeluargaku," ucap Naruto. Tsunade mengangguk mengerti, "Begitu."

"Seandainya mereka masih ada disini, jika mereka melihatmu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya?" tanya Tsunade. "Mungkin kalau _Tou-chan_ dia akan tertawa melihatku yang sekarang, tapi kalau _Kaa-chan_…"

Hening sebentar

"Mungkin aku sudah habis dijitaki dan dimarahinya,"

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa. Lalu berhenti, "Seandainya tak ada kejadian 7 tahun lalu, pasti tak ada kejadian seperti ini." Ucap Tsunade. Naruto lalu terdiam sebentar dan menundukan kepalanya, "_Baa-chan_…"

"Apa?"

"_Baa-chan_ tahu tidak siapa Crow itu?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade lalu mengangkat alisnya dan memasang wajah terkejut, "Kenapa kau…"

"_Baa-chan_ tahu 'kan? Dia siapa? Kenapa semua orang membicarakan tentangnya? Apa dia ada hubungannya denganku? Tidak, apa dia ada disaat orangtuaku terbunuh?" tanya Naruto, mengingat saat Suigetsu mengatakan nama Crow.

Tsunade terdiam.

Naruto menggertakan giginya, "Tolonglah, _Baa-chan_! Aku… aku, benar-benar tak tahu kenapa. Tapi walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dan tahu dia entah kenapa aku merasa dia benar-benar berperan besar di semua kejadian pembunuhan yang terjadi." Kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan menunduk.

Tsunade menghela napasnya, "_Gomen_ Naruto, Aku masih tak bisa memberitahumu," ucap Tsunade. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa. "Karena… Jika kau kuberitahu, besar kemungkinan kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang gegabah dan malah akan mengancam." Tsunade meminum _sake_nya. "Apa berarti dia mempunyai peran besar?" Naruto kembali duduk. Tsunade terdiam, "Bisa jadi." Katanya.

"Lagipula, saat ini 'kan kita hanya sedang fokus pada pertanyaan, Siapa itu Gaara? Jangan buat dirimu gegabah dan tidak fokus hanya karena diliputi rasa dendam." Nasihat Tsunade. "Kita harus menjalankannya sesuai dengan kemampuan kita sendiri, Naruto." tambah Tsunade sambil menghela napas dan melipat tangannya.

"Aku tahu, _Baa-chan_," ucap Naruto. "Tapi… Aku harus tahu siapa dia begitu hal ini selesai." Ujar Naruto dingin. Tsunade mengangkat bahu, "Tak perlu kau tunggu hingga masalah ini selesai," ucapnya menggantung.

"Eh?"

"Karena semakin kau menyelidiki soal Gaara, kemungkinan informasi tentang Crow akan terungkap. Kuberitahu kau sesuatu, Crow itu salah satu sumber destinasi informasi lengkap dari para kelompok pembunuh seperti _Catastrophe_," Tsunade memandang Naruto.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan dulu kepadamu, Tenang saja, Gaara tidak akan bisa larimu. Karena bagaimanapun dia sedang menyelesaikan _'hutang'_ yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya pada Minato. Kalimat dasarnya sih, _Servants can't escape from its Master_, ne?" Tsunade menjetikkan jarinya.

Naruto tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya, "Ya, Baa-chan benar, Oke, kupikir ini sudah waktunya aku pulang. Aku takut Gaara khawatir," ucap Naruto lalu berbalik. "Terima kasih, _Baa-chan_, Aku sudah lebih tenang," ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Tsunade mengangguk, "Tidak masalah, bocah, tapi…" Tsunade menggantungkan perkataannya. Naruto menunggu sambil berdiri, "Jangan sampai tindakanmu mencurigakan pihak luar, terutama Kepala Yayasan." Pesan Tsunade.

"_Wakatta yo_. _Jaa,_" Naruto pun menutup pintu.

Tsunade tersenyum sebentar lalu duduk dikursinya, "Aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar 'kan?"

Naruto melangkah pelan di koridor sekolahnya yang tampak sepi dan hening, Langkahnya berhenti sebentar, dirinya mendengar suara piano dari arah ruang musik. Siapa yang sedang bermain piano saat jam segini? Pertanyaan itu menggema dipikiran Naruto. Melangkah pelan, Naruto mengintip sedikit kearah ruang musik. Dan matanya sedikit terbelalak.

Ternyata Sasuke yang sedang bermain piano. Dan lagu yang dimainkan adalah _Death Waltz_. Naruto bertanya dalam hati, sejak kapan si _raven_ bisa main piano sejago itu? Tiba-tiba dia mengingat perkataan Chouji.

'_Orang yang jago bermain piano itu, rata-rata misterius dan pendiam,lho'_

Dan Naruto langsung mengakui perkataan teman gendutnya itu #tabok. Mengingat kejadian tadi saat dikelas, Naruto merasa kalau pandangan Sasuke saat bermain piano berbeda saat dikelas. Terasa lebih manusiawi dan agak lembut, mudah dimengerti. Apa dia sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu? Tuh 'kan lagi-lagi perkiraan Naruto membuat suatu fakta. Misterius adalah kejutan, itulah perkataan hatinya saat ini. Lagu yang sedang dimainkan terdengar bertempo cepat dan sedikit bertema _'gothic'_. Melambangkan perasaan yang suram dan tersiratkan akan dendam. Lagu itu terasa asing, tapi entah kenapa disaat bersamaan terasa familiar. Naruto teringat perkataan Kushina saat dirinya sedang bermain biola saat umurnya 5 tahun.

'_Musik dan Tangisan itu seperti dua sisi berbeda di sebuah uang logam, maksudnya, memiliki definisi yang berbeda tapi dari asal yang sama yaitu su-a-ra'_ Kushina berucap sambil mengelus rambut Naruto yang kesusahan menyesuaikan ritme biolanya.

'_Lalu kalau kita menangis, apa itu akan terdengar seperti musik?'_

'_Kaa-chan juga tidak tahu sih, tapi itu tergantung siapa yang mendengarnya, mungkin jika Naru yang mendengar akan menjadi simfoni ya~'_ ucap Kushina jahil sambil menepuk bahu Naruto kecil.

'_Simfoni musik dan Kesedihan ya?'_

'_Benar, anggap mereka seperti kembar identik yang tidak mirip secara sifat.'_ Ucap Kushina. Naruto kecil mengangguk mengerti.

_Aku suka simfoni kesedihan_, batin Naruto kecil.

Lamunan Naruto yang tak berlangsung lama, lantas membuat dirinya sadar apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Sasuke juga sepertinya merasa ada yang sepertinya sedang ada yang memperhatikannya, ekor matanya memicing kebelakang, namun tak ada siapapun diluar. Ternyata Naruto sudah bergerak secepat kilat keluar dari koridor sekolah dan langsung mengambil sepedanya lalu pulang kerumah.

Naruto berhenti sebentar kesebuah mesin penjual minuman, memasukan uang, dan memencet tombol minuman yang diinginkan. Tak sampai 10 detik minuman sudah keluar, dan Naruto langsung mengambil minuman kaleng itu. Membuka penutup kaleng minuman itu dengan pelan dan meminum isinya.

Seandainya mengendalikan dunia bisa sepraktis mesin penjual minuman ini. Tinggal menekan pusat-pusat organisasi pembunuhan dan kejahatan lalu membongkar semua isi dan rahasianya, Naruto menghela napas akan pikirannya. Naruto, rasanya kau sudah terobsesi deh -,-.

Memasang _earphone_ dibelakang telinganya, Naruto kembali mengendarai sepedanya. Rumahnya sudah dekat, namun masih terbayang, apa yang hari ini dia bisa lakukan untuk kembali menjaga jarak? Dia sudah kehabisan ide. Apalagi dia berusaha untuk membuat Gaara tak sakit hati.

_Ckit…!_

Sepeda Naruto pun sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya. Secara otomatis setelah Naruto memikirkan kode _reliever_, gerbang itu langsung terbuka. Naruto langsung memasukkan sepedanya. Turun, dan melepas _earphone_nya. Tangannya membuka pintu yang ada didepan rumahnya membukanya. Begitu terbuka tampaklah sosok Gaara yang menyambutnya, "_Okaerinasai,_ Master," sambutnya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengangguk, "_Tadaima_,_ne_" katanya pelan sambil menepuk kepala Gaara dan langsung berjalan kekamarnya. Padahal biasanya, Naruto akan langsung nemplok pada Gaara. Gaara bersemu sebentar lalu berkata pada Naruto, "M-mandilah, makan malamnya sudah disiapkan." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan kearah ruang makan. Tuh 'kan kelepasan, batin Naruto marah pada dirinya sendiri, tapi setelah itu Naruto tersenyum dalam hati dan memasuki kamarnya.

_Pcak…_

Naruto menghempaskan sedikit air yang ada di_bathtub_nya, Dia berpikir, _Kalau lembut sedikit saja tak apa-apa 'kan?_ Batinnya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Naruto terakhir memeluk Gaara dengan penuh perasaan bersalah, dan saat dia mengatakan _'kenapa kau menjauhiku'_ didalam hatinya yang langsung tertuju pada Naruto. Pikirannya itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Merasa airnya sudah dingin, Naruto langsung menggunakan _shower_ dan menyelesaikan mandinya. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dengan bertelanjang dada, dia mengenakan celana panjang bahan dan dia sedang mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk. Setelah merasa rambutnya mengering, dia segera mengenakan bajunya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Begitu sampai dimeja makan, dia menarik kursi meja makan, sementara Gaara sedang mem_finishing dinning set_nya. Hari ini dia memakan, _smoke beef salad_ sebagai makan malamnya. "Master mau teh apa? Hari ini baru dikirim pasokan _Earl_ _Grey, Rosemary, Black tea, Susie's Gardenia, dan British antiques,_" ucap Gaara sambil melihat sebuah catatan. Naruto terdiam sebentar, "_British antiques_," jawab Naruto sambil memakan makanannya. Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan pergi kedapur, "Tolong tunggu sebentar," katanya.

Tak lama setelah itu Gaara membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sebuah teko porselen berukir dan sebuah cangkir berukuran sedang. Tak lupa sebagai pelengkap dia membawa juga wadah yang berisi gula batu dan susu, juga ada _castella_ cake sebagai tambahan. Menaruhnya dimeja, kebetulan Naruto sudah selesai memakan santap malamnya sehingga membuat Gaara _sweatdrop_, Apa dia saking laparnya sampai dalam waktu kurang dari 7 menit sudah selesai? Gaara menuangkan teh dari teko tersebut ke cangkir dengan gerakan pelan. Naruto memperhatikan tangan Gaara yang terlihat lembut, namun…

"Ada apa dengan tangan kirimu?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara langsung menutupi tangan kirinya yang terlihat sedikit tergores, bekas darah kering memang sudah tak tampak, namun masih menunjukan warna kemerahan. "I-itu…"

"Kau bengong saat sedang memotong bahan, dan tanganmu tanpa saja terkena pisau secara vertikal."

Dan Gaara langsung bengong, karena tebakan Naruto 100% benar. "Ma-maaf, Master." Ucap Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menjawab dengan datar, "Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah," ujar Naruto. Gaara sedikit merasa lega lalu berkata, "U-um, maaf Master, Aku akan menutup luka ini dulu—" dan kata-kata Gaara langsung berhenti ketika Naruto menarik tangannya dengan wajah datar. Wajah Gaara memerah, jarak wajah mereka itu dekat se-ka-li! Naruto, dia melihat luka itu lalu mengulurkan jari telunjuknya. "_Erste Exam_," sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sangat kecil berwarna biru menutupi bagian atas luka goresan Gaara lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya luka Gaara.

"Eh?" Gaara bingung. Naruto kembali memasang wajah datar, "Itu sudah sembuh," ucapnya lalu memakan kuenya setelah itu menyeruput tehnya hingga habis. Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku sudah selesai, _Arigatou_," ucapnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan langsung membawa piring, serta peralatan makan lainnya ke dapur. _Masih tetap kaku 'kan?_ Naruto membatin sambil berjalan kekamarnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Naruto duduk dikursi yang sering Ia gunakan untuk belajar, dan dia kembali merogoh tasnya, mengambil buku yang diberi Tsunade disekolah tadi. Lalu setelah itu dia berjalan ke perpustakaan kecil yang ada dikamarnya dan dia membuka sebuah buku tua berwarna merah marun yang tak memiliki judul, dan tak berisi apapun, hanya kertas usang yang berjumlah ratusan.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya lalu memegang kertas kosong itu, pikirannya terfokus pada data yang dia miliki tentang Gaara. Aura Naruto tampak menebal, dan satu persatu kalimat mulai tertulis dikertas kosong itu.

Membuka matanya, Naruto melihat hasil data itu:

_**INSERTED FILE BY OUR MASTER, NARUTO-SAMA**_

_**Name: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Occupation: Butler that uses maid costume**_

_**School : Masselouise Highschool (Include University)**_

_**Hobbies (Actually from himself, it means that he never told everyone) : Daydreaming, Staring at everyone that he interest to, Eating dango (Round cake with stick that stab on three pieces of itself), and Seeing his Master sleeping at night(When it just an accident #He don't realize it) He likes reading too, actually when the book is about History, and Mystery about something important. He doesn't have any interest to Ghost or something, but sometimes he got interesting when the thing gets someone to kill.**_

_**Behavior: (Same as Hobbies he don't know about this) He was Cool-headed to everyone he saw, but actually he was good and have Loving sides too. He just showed that when he embarrassed or with someone that he loved. His friends just someone that have mysterious side and seems like psychopath. He never liked to hurt himself, but when it was needed, he will. He will sacrifice himself to someone that he loved.**_

_**History about him (This section just general but we added some secret information, at least, it will help you at times) : He was a good boy although he was cool-headed, he works at our master home because of his father owe to Minato Namikaze, the father of our master that deceased seven years ago. This owe makes him like servant to our master, not just as servant for home. But also servant to killing people that his master disliked. Even if he doesn't realize it, Gaara is fall in love to our master. Gaara's father was Namikaze-sama bestfriend, but because an accident eight years ago, Gaara's father promised that he will reply Namikaze 'help' with his child to be our master 'best' servant. And it was Gaara. At first, Gaara didn't like his job but as time goes he just started to be more 'socialistic and loving'. Gaara is the sand user, all of his techniques are sand. He is quite strong to his opponent, but the strong Gaara will be weak when he felt his Lost State Mode, the times when his power seems like disappear and he got the most of hurt reaction and he felt the worst difficulty in take breaths too. Gaara is the part of Seeker, the organization that kills people to earn money for itself. He joined that organization along with his brother and sister, Kankurou and Temari. His families are the assasins too, that makes Gaara be so weird about 'warmth' in his family. Gaara killed 189 people in three years and all of people he killed were the Intel of other organization that wants to defeat Seeker. Seeker have an equal or we can mentioned it by 'Big Enemy' organization, it called by Catastrophe. Although they were the same organization that to kill people, because the difference of their pride, they were being so dreadful in any times to each other. Gaara is the new 'advanced' member. It because his effort in that three years. He joined Seeker for an unknown reason but he said that he wants to get his never liked to be Coward and he wants to be the one that get to kill the most evil people in the world although it was difficult.**_

Naruto melihat lembaran itu, ternyata mantra untuk mengetahui datanya berhasil, biarpun tak sempurna. Membaca data itu Naruto sedikit menahan tawanya, _ternyata dia memang menyukai dango ya?_ batin Naruto. Lalu dia juga sedikit bersemu ketika membaca kalimat '_**Even if he doesn't realize it, Gaara is fall in love to our master' dan 'Seeing his Master sleeping at night'**_. Dia sadar tidak ya? Melihat dari dia yang sekarang sih sepertinya dia belum terlalu menyadari hal itu. Melihat data itu sepertinya Gaara memang misterius ya? Walaupun data itu masih belum lengkap, tetapi data yang ada disana memang sangat menguak sedikit rahasia yang ada didalam diri Gaara. Shock juga sih memang membacanya, namun itulah fakta. Fakta itu tidak mungkin bohong 'kan?

Gaara sudah membunuh 189 orang, berarti kalau dirata-ratakan dia membunuh 63 orang dalam setahun dan dalam seminggu setidaknya dia membunuh 1 orang ya? Kapan juga dia keluar dari rumah? Dia memang professional dalam hal menyelinap atau membunuh dengan cepat. Apa tujuan Gaara menjadi _Seeker_ hanya untuk balas dendam? Naruto meragukan hal itu. Naruto baru tahu kalau…

Sebenarnya Gaara pun mengalami penderitaan yang lebih berat darinya ya?

Gaara menghela napas dikamarnya, dia sudah berganti baju dan sekarang dia sedang duduk dikasurnya sembari membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul _**'The History of deaths: Scroll of bonds and Mysteries'**_. Buku yang cukup tebal ini bercerita tentang kisah nyata tentang hubungan kematian antar manusia, tentang fakta kematian, kejadian berdarah, juga tentang kesadisan manusia. Untuk Gaara yang jago membaca cepat sih, pasti dia sudah selesai. Dan benar saja, dalam jangka waktu 2 jam kurang dia sudah selesai membaca buku setebal 500 halaman itu. Gaara kembali berpikir, tadi saat pulang sekolah Naruto menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa banyak sekali perasaan bersalah dan menderita ditangan kekar itu. Melihat Naruto yang seakan menjauhi dirinya, dia merasa kalau itu bukanlah keinginan Naruto, lalu siapa? Apa dia diperintahkan untuk menjauhi dirinya karena merasa Gaara adalah anggota _Seeker_ yang akan membunuh Naruto jika Gaara mengetahui semua tentangnya? Mungkin memang itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi kenapa harus sekarang ketika Gaara sedang mencoba untuk menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengerti?

_Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt…_

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Gaara melihat ponselnya.

_Private Number?_

Siapa ini? Batin Gaara dalam hati. Merasa enggan, Gaara membiarkan panggilan tersebut. Siapa juga yang ingin meneleponnya menggunakan tanpa nomor begini? Pengecut. Tapi setelah itu, sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke ponsel Gaara.

From : Temari _nee-san_

To : You

Subject : Suigetsu, the code 06 from Catastrophe

Gaara, kau sudah tahu kalau si code 06 dari _Catastrophe_, Suigetsu mati membeku? Mereka mencurigai kita.

_**DEG**_

Darah Gaara langsung berdesir mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Itu 'kan Naruto yang membunuhnya! Masa beritanya sudah menyebar langsung ke internet? Apalagi sampai mereka dicurigai.

From : You

To : Temari _nee-san_

Subject : Reply to 'Suigetsu, _the code 06 from Catastrophe'_

Iya, tapi kenapa mereka mencurigai kita? Kita 'kan tidak ada dilokasi kejadian saat hal itu terjadi? Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang menyebarkan gosip tentang kita?

Tak lama _e-mail_ itu berbalas

From : Temari nee-san

To : You

Subject : Reply to 'Suigetsu the code 06 from Catastrophe'

Itu kemungkinan besarnya, tapi itu tidak menutup pada hal lain.

Gaara merengut, tapi dia segera membalas dengan raut wajah bingung. Masa Naruto sengaja untuk membuat Seeker dan Catastrophe bermusuhan? _It's too impossible man_! Apa mungkin itu dari pihak pemerintah? Atau _Catastrophe_?

From : You

To : Temari-neesan

Subject : Reply to 'Suigetsu the code 06 from Catastrophe

Biar kucari tahu _nee-san_, mungkin aku bisa menemukan pelaku dari kejadian ini dan siapa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, Aku harus mengurus hal lain dulu, _Jaa ne_.

Temari membaca _e-mail_ balasan dari Gaara. Setelah itu dia menutup ponselnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke saku yang ada di_blazer_nya. Temari melihat bulan purnama yang tampak redup, wanita cantik itu menghela napasnya dan mulai berjalan, mengitari lorong sebuah bangunan yang luas. Langkah wanita itu terhenti, matanya memandang kesamping, kearah sebuah eksistensi yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Kankurou…"

"Yo, kau sudah dengar berita itu 'kan?"

Temari mengangguk pelan, "Ya, bahkan sampai kita dituduh." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Kankurou masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya, "Apa kau pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan pihak luar selain _Catastrophe_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahulah… Pemerintah, atau yaa… pihak lainnya," jelas Kankurou sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Maksudmu kau mencurigai pemerintah tertinggi dan kaum bangsawan?" tebak Temari sambil memandang Kankurou.

"Sou" kata Kankurou, tangannya masuk kedalam kantung celana hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "Lihat ini." Ucapnya.

Wajah Temari memucat, "Itu 'kan… B-bagaimana kau bisa…?"

Di tempat lain…

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan disebuah koridor yang berkarpet merah disebuah rumah. Matanya yang tampak datar tampak tidak peduli pada apa yang ada disekitarnya. Sampai disebuah pintu, tangannya mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"Masuklah," dari dalam ruangan, terdengar sebuah suara dingin yang memerintah si rambut hitam. Dengan gerakan pelan dia masuk keruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya pemuda yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang terletak disebelah jendela balkon yang cukup besar itu, menampilkan sosok bulan yang tampak redup.

"Berita mengenai kematian si Code 06 sudah tersebar di Internet, pasti ada kemungkinan kalau pihak luar dan orang dalam sudah mengetahuinya," jelas si Pemuda berambut hitam.

Pemuda yang sedang duduk itu tampak tidak peduli dan melihat kearah jendela, "Begitu, teknologi memang sudah berubah ya?" katanya dengan nada datar.

Pemuda hitam yang berseragam serba hitam itu tersenyum, tapi tampak palsu, "Oleh karena itu kita harus melakukan sesuatu sesuai perkembangan teknologi 'kan?" ucapnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu…" pemuda yang barusan terduduk itu berdiri, matanya yang berwarna caramel memandang si Pemuda berambut hitam. "Perintahkan Sasuke dan para komandan lain untuk bersiap," kata pemuda bermata caramel itu.

"Mengerti, _Akai-sama_, tapi kupikir Sasuke akan lebih alot untuk diperintah dari pada yang lainnya," jelas si Pemuda berambut hitam.

"Aku tahu," jawab si tuan sambil meminum tehnya.

"Itu karena dia dekat dengan target kita semua 'kan?…"

Si pemuda berambut hitam mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Aku yakin…"

Jeda

"_**Sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai diantara kita semua"**_

**Chapter Three End : Clues **

Author is Listening : Datengoku sensen – ALI project

Hoiii…! Chapter tiga sebentar, ayo, bangun, bangun #nepoknepoktangan(?). Gimana? Tambah gajelas? OBVIOUS! Hahaha namanya juga Author gembel -,-. 6,2k, angka yang cukup membuat saya stress. Tapi harus semangat karena hari ini hari pahlawan! HAHAHAHAHA! #Author dibantai. Nah, oke karena Author udah kena stiff akibat duduk selama berjam-jam dikompi, Author istirahat dulu deh, babay, nunggu chappie selanjutnya!


	4. Why you are here?

Hoiiiii… Akhirnya ketemu lagi disini XDb, hahaha setelah chappie 3 yang gaje, di chappie 4 ini Author akan bikin kalian semua makin gaje, nyahahahaha XD #ditabok para chara Naruto. Hmm trus Author biasanya ngomong apa lagi ya? Eh kok malah nanya sih? -_- #geplak. Chapter ini dibuat pas Author lagi nonton **Anime K & Jormungand**! Seru banget XD #plakplok. Ada yang PM katanya kaget ya Gaara suka makan _dango_? Hahaha lucu 'kan, Panda makan _dango_(?) #plakplokgedebug. Oke, karena Author udah pengen dibunuh ama chara-charaku yang manis ini gara-gara kebanyakan berdialog interaktif(?), Author mulai dulu yaaaa~

Bales _review non-login:_

**Meirin : Hola, thanks for review. Yeaaaaahhh, Akang Sasu berperan besar disini XD. Tunggu saja ya!**

Author is Listening : Under/Shaft – Kurosaki Maon _**(DISARANKAAANN! The song's very rock babe XDb)**_

©Nasatsuchan01, the second project

_**My Master is a Zombie?**_

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_! Eke pinjem charanya yaa~

Rate : T- T+ , eh apa M yak *bletak ?

Genre : _Mystery, Humor, Romance_

Chara : saking kebanyakan, Saia ampe lupa *plak

WARNING! : GAJENESS,_YAOI, FLUFF, AU, OOC. _

Message : _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Seorang pemuda berjubah berlari memasuki sebuah koridor yang gelap disebuah bangunan yang tidak diketahui. Jubah yang menutupi hingga kepala itu membuat kesan misterius pada dirinya. Dia ini siapa?

Pemuda itu berhenti berlari, tangannya masuk dan mengambil sebuah ponsel lipat yang mengeluarkan nada dering.

"_Geia sou? _Ah, Akai_-sama, nan desuka?"_ ucapnya sambil melanjutkan berlarinya itu dengan berjalan dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Dirinya diam sebentar untuk mendengarkan suara diseberang.

"Eh? Bersiap-siap? Memangnya kita mau perang, Akai-_sama_? Aku dan pengikutku sih sudah siap." Ucapnya.

Bibir pemuda yang tak terlalu terlihat wajahnya itu mengeluarkan seringai licik, "_Roger_, Akai-_sama_," ucapnya lalu menutup ponselnya itu dan kembali menaruhnya di dalam jubah. Senyum pemuda itu makin mengembang, "Besok malam? Hmph, akhirnya setelah sekian tahun ada juga saat-saat seperti ini, apalagi mangsanya…"

"_**Bloody Rush Zombie, the rarest zombie in the world"**_

**Chapter Four begin : Why you are here?**

Naruto membolak-balikkan sebuah halaman dibuku yang diberikan Tsunade kala itu. Matanya memandang dengan jeli, namun sesekali dia menguap karena mengantuk, "Yang baru kutemukan baru 30 orang, padahal disini seharusnya ada sekitar 1500 murid lebih, yaampun," Naruto _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak meminta bantuan Tsunade yang sudah ditawarkan sebelumnya.

Karakter utama bego amat -_-" #Authordibantai. Oke, _back to story_. Karena meghindari list nomor 2-30 dibagian S maka dia memutuskan untuk 'Meloncati' abjad yang meliuk tersebut dan langsung berpaling dengan abjad gendut alias O.

"Marioneta? Siapa ini?" Naruto menunjuk abjad yang terlihat aneh itu. Karena hampir disetiap nama yang tertera adalah nama orang Jepang atau Inggris. Tapi nama ini biarpun seperti bahasa Inggris tapi ini kan…?

Bahasa Yunani?

Naruto langsung menunjuk abjad tersebut sambil merapalkan sesuatu, "_Anoixte_" setelah dia mengucapkan kata yang terdengar asing tersebut, sebuah layar yang berukuran sedang menunjukan sebuah data.

**Name : Skorpios Marioneta**

**Date of birth : November 8**

**Status : Deceased**

**Graduated year : 1820 (Started at 1815 when he was eight, his IQ was unknown but someone said that his IQ were 167)**

**Race : Unknown**

**Family : Mother, Father, and Grandmother but already deceased**

**Hobbies : Reads philosophy of deaths, Collects salamanders and swords**

**Behaviors : (This is unreadable to Skorpios Marioneta) He was a funny boy, although he was psycho after all. His appearance looks like murderer but between the good and bad way.**

**Hated : Zombies**

**History : Unknown, the copied data will be added if there's one in Main Book.**

_Hmph, dia membenci rasku ya? Dasar manusia,_ batin Naruto dalam hati sambil menyeringai. Dia memandang foto pemuda bermata _caramel_ yang mengenakan kemeja putih. _Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Gaara ya? Habis hobi mereka hampir sama kecuali mengoleksi salamander, _lanjutnya. Dilihatnya jam, sudah pukul 12 malam. Berarti ini sudah keesokan hari ya? Dan hari ini tanggal 30 Januari.

Naruto menutup buku tersebut dan berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju pintu balkon lalu membukanya

_Wush…_

Angin malam yang berhembus terasa sangat menusuk ditambah dengan salju yang sedikit demi sedikit masih menjelajahi permukaan bumi. Namun entah kenapa Naruto sama sekali tak merasa apapun. Tangannya memegang kalung yang dipakainya lalu mengucapkan sesuatu, "_Kryfo avra, anoxei, code Arcanum(Secret aura open up, code Arcanum)_" terdapat aura berwarna kebiruan yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh si pirang. Mengubah matanya yang safir menjadi merah darah kembali, persis saat dia membunuh Suigetsu "Rasanya aku bakalan capek kalau menggunakan aura manusia terus." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa arah angin menjadi berubah, yang tadinya bergerak kearah timur kini justru kearah barat, dia menyeringai, "Sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu," katanya lalu pergi kedalam kamarnya lagi.

**~My Master is a Zombie~**

**8.30 AM**

Gaara meletakkan piring terakhir yang berisi _dessert_ dimeja makan. Hari ini hari Minggu, karena itu Naruto sampai pukul segini saja belum bangun. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Gaara kembali bergetar, dia segera melihat.

_Private Number?_

_Apa jangan-jangan yang kemarin?_ Batinnya. Merasa ragu, akhirnya Gaara tak mengangkat panggilan itu. Tak lama setelah itu, terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya, dia baru saja bangun.

"_Ohayo_," kata Naruto dengan nada datar.

"_Ohayo,_ Master," balas Gaara.

Naruto duduk dimeja makan, dan melahap sarapan paginya, seperti biasa yaitu _pancake_ dengan saus _maple_. Sambil makan Naruto berkomentar, "Hari ini rasanya tidak seperti biasanya" ucapnya. "Eh?" Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa, Master?" tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng, "Saus _maple_nya kurang." Komentar Naruto sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

Gaara langsung salah tingkah, "E-eh, _Go-gomennasai_ Master! B-biar kugan—" kata-kata Gaara terputus ketika Naruto sedikit tersenyum namun segera dia sembunyikan, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," mendengar itu Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk dan terbengong, _Yang barusan itu dia tersenyum 'kan?_ Batinnya. Tak lama waktu berselang, Naruto sudah selesai dengan makanannya, lantas dia berdiri dan berkata pada Gaara.

"Aku mau ke sekolah dulu, ada urusan OSIS," ucap Naruto lalu mengambil jaket jingga kehitamannya. Gaara mengangguk, "_Rikaishimasu_, Master, _Ki o tsukeru_, diluar masih terlalu dingin." ucapnya sambil mengangguk. Naruto berbalik badan lalu mengambil jaket jingga kehitamannya, "Aku pergi," katanya sambil membuka pintu. Gaara kembali mengangguk. Setelah pintu tertutup, tak lama Gaara kembali melanjutkan tugas rumahnya. Kini dia sedang ada di halaman rumah Naruto yang dekat dengan pintu gerbang. Pemuda itu tampak memandang bunga _Daisy, Lily, Rose_, _Lantana, Dendrobium_ dan _Lotus_ yang tertanam dengan suburnya di halaman yang luas itu. Gaara memandang kearah bunga itu, ini kan masih belum selesai dari musim salju, bagaimana caranya ya, bunga-bunga ini tumbuh? Pertanyaan seperti itu tumbuh dalam pikiran Gaara. Menghadapi dinginnya salju, panasnya terik, lalu jika tanaman ini lupa diberi air yang merupakan sumber kehidupannya. Apa manusia bisa sekuat bunga? Jawabannya mungkin akan berbeda.

Gaara membuka ponselnya, sebuah _e-mail_ tertera di _Inbox e-mail_nya.

From : Kankurou _Nii-san_

To : Me

Subject : _None_

Gaara, apa kau sibuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.

Gaara memandang bingung. Kankurou mengajak Gaara untuk membicarakan sesuatu? Emang jarang sih, tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Tapi sejak kapan Kankurou mengemailnya hanya untuk mengajak bicara? Karena biasanya Kankurou akan langsung datang.

From : Me

To : Kankurou _Nii-san_

Subject : _Reply 'None'_

Tidak, Kau dimana, Nii-san? Biar aku yang menghampirimu, kebetulan hari ini Naruto pergi.

Tak lama _e-mail_ berbalas

From : Kankurou _Nii-san_

To : Me

Subject : _Reply 'None'_

Baiklah. Temui aku di Marseille Street. Aku ada di _café_ Rosediane.

Gaara berpikir sebentar, Lokasi itu tak jauh dari sekolah Naruto. Apa tidak masalah? Batinnya. Tapi dia langsung menjawab.

_Baiklah, Aku kesana._

Dan dengan itu Gaara mengganti pakaiannya menjadi sebuah kaus berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan _'Get my way, you die'_ juga celana _jeans_ hitam. Lalu dia juga mengenakan sepatu _supra_ berwarna putih. Karena tubuhnya yang memang dari dasarnya mungil, yah memang masih kelihatan kayak 'cewek tomboy' sih. Tapi 'kan setidaknya dia udah bisa bikin _readers fangirling_an dirumah XD. Gaara memakai sebuah lensa kotak berwarna biru untuk menyembunyikan warna matanya. Sebagai anggota kelompok pembunuh besar, tentu saja dia dikenali dari segala sisi 'kan? Lalu dia mengambil sebuah jaket ber_capuchon_ yang berwarna merah disekitar tubuh tapi berwarna putih dari sisi bahu sampai pergelangan tangan. Merasa sudah cukup, Gaara keluar dari kediaman Namikaze menggunakan sebuah sepeda _fixie_ yang sama dengan Naruto dengan warna berbeda.

Selama dari perjalanan dari kediaman Namikaze menuju _café_ itu, entah kenapa Gaara merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Lho, ada apa ini? Tapi Gaara berusaha tak mempedulikannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_Ckit…!_

Akhirnya Gaara mengerem sepedanya ketika sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju. Memarkirkan sepedanya, dia langsung melangkah memasuki _café_.

"_Itterashai_!," sambut para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang ada di _café_ tersebut. Gaara melihat sekeliling _café_ lalu menemukan sosok Kankurou yang duduk dimeja pojok yang dekat dengan jendela _café_. Gaara segera menghampirinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," ujar Kankurou sambil meminum _Moccacino_nya. Gaara menarik kursi dan duduk didepan Kankurou, "Apa yang ingin _Nii-san_ bicarakan?" Gaara bertanya. Kankurou diam sebentar lalu berkata, "Aku memiliki sebuah data, data yang sangat penting." Kata Kankurou menggantung. Gaara memicingkan matanya, "Tentang siapa?" tanya Gaara.

Kankurou menyeringai, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Kankurou mengetukkan tangannya di meja. Gaara menjawab, "Kalau memang tujuan _Nii-san_ bertanya bukan untuk diketahui olehku, kenapa memanggilku kesini? Sudahlah, jangan bercanda." Kata Gaara dingin.

Kankurou menahan tawa lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amlop dokumen yang berwarna cokelat. "Apa ini?" Gaara memandang amplop itu. "Baca saja," jawab Kankurou. Gaara mengangguk lalu mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, didalamnya terlihat berkas-berkas, dengan gerakan pelan Gaara mengeluarkan salah satu lembaran itu, "I-ini," Gaara memandang kertas itu dengan wajah pucat.

"Kaget 'kan? Bahkan kemarin Temari juga kaget," jelas Kankurou. Gaara membelalakkan matanya, "Temari _Nee-san_ juga sudah tahu?" tanya Gaara. Kankurou mengangguk, "Ya." jawabnya. "Aku mendapatkan data ini sendiri kok, tenang saja. Ketua tak tahu soal ini," jelas Kankurou. "Lalu untuk apa kau mengambil data ini?" Gaara membaca data-data itu. "Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang." Kankurou kembali meminum _Moccacino_nya.

"Siapa?"

"Yang jelas dia teman kita, kau masih belum boleh tahu, Gaara." Kata Kankurou sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya.

Gaara mendecih, "Dasar pelit," umpatnya.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau sampai data ini bocor? Yang terancam 'kan bukan saja 'dia'! Tapi juga kita, _Seeker_!" kata Gaara. Kankurou menaruh jari telunjuk dibibirnya, "Pelankan suaramu, Gaara. Disini siapa tahu ada pihak lain," Kankurou _sweatdrop_. Gaara langsung menghela napas dan bersandar dikursinya, "Maaf, Aku terlalu terkena suasana," katanya sambil menutup sebelah wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka berdua, "Maaf, Tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang _maid_ dengan ramah sambil menyerahkan sebuah menu. Gaara memandang menu itu sebentar dan berkata, "Aku pesan _caffelate _dan_ choco roll cake_," ucapnya. "Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar." Kata maid itu lalu meninggalkan Kankurou dan Gaara.

Gaara mendengar Kankurou yang sedang menahan tawanya, Gaara langsung kebingungan, "A-apa yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan nada canggung. Kankurou lalu tertawa selama beberapa detik sebelum menghentikan tawanya itu sambil mengusap sebelah matanya yang terlihat seperti menangis. "Aku baru tahu kau akan memesan kue lain selain _dango_." Katanya sambil menutup mulutnya, guna mencegah tawanya.

_**DEG**_

Gaara langsung merasakan wajahnya memerah dicampur dengan kaget dan kesal. Kankurou mengingat pengalaman masa lalunya, "Padahal dulu kau paling enggak mau kue lain selain _dango,_ apalagi _dango botchan _yang rasa_ yokan_! Hahahaha, kau ini kayak masih bocah Gaa—" dan kata-kata Kankurou terputus ketika Gaara dengan wajah memerah dan perempatan di dahinya melemparnya dengan menu yang ada ditangannya.

Hahahaha rasain kau, Kankurou! Jadi benjol tumpuk dua 'kan? XD. Dengan perban yang berbentuk huruf 'x' dikepalanya dia masih menahan tawanya, "Iya iya maaf, kau pasti tidak mau siapapun tahu." Ucap Kankurou.

"Bagaimana keadannya?" tanya Kankurou tiba-tiba.

"Dia? Maksud _Nii-san_, Naruto?" Kankurou menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah anggukan. Gaara menghela napas, "Dia tidak apa-apa kok," jelas Gaara. Memang fisiknya enggak apa-apa sih! Tapi perasaannya! BAYANGIN DONG! ;_;

"Begitu, tapi sepertinya kau sedikit bohong Gaara," kata Kankurou asal-asalan tapi langsung menohok Gaara. "A-aku serius kok!" kata Gaara. Kankurou langsung mengangguk mengerti, "Begitu."

"Tapi…"

"?"

"Entah kenapa sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu." Kata Gaara.

"Maksudmu dia tahu statusmu dan kita semua sebagai _Seeker_?" tanya Kankurou.

"Iya, tapi aku juga tak tahu pastinya _Nii-san_, dia juga sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Jika dia mengetahui identitas kita, apa dia tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" Kankurou menaruh tangan dipelipisnya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kuharap tidak."

"Tapi Gaara, apa kau masih tidak bisa jika diberi perintah oleh ketua untuk membunuhnya ketika dia menolak ajakan _Seeker_?" kata-kata Kankurou langsung membuat dada Gaara terasa pedih. "Aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gaara, kau harus ingat, kau hanya bersama Naruto karena _'hutang'_ yang dikarenakan ayah, tak lebih dari itu," jelas Kankurou. Gaara mengangguk dengan tatapan lemas, "_Wakatta_…" ucapnya. Satu jam berselang setelah itu Gaara menaiki sepedanya untuk kembali kerumah, hatinya masih terasa kosong tapi sakit, Apa selamanya akan terus seperti ini? Apa tidak ada apapun yang bisa mengubah takdir kecuali kematian? Jika memang benar kisah tentang dongeng itu ada, kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada kata 'Hidup bahagia selamanya'?

Sementara Gaara kembali ke kediaman Namikaze, si Tuan rumah sedang duduk di ruang kepala sekolah alias ruangan Tsunade. Naruto yang mengenakan sebuah kacamata kini sedang mengamati buku yang kemarin dia analisa bersama Tsunade. "Jadi, 30 orang ini memiliki sifat dan hobi yang cukup sama dengan Gaara?" Naruto mengangguk, "Ya kurang lebih." Jawabnya.

"Jika jumlah murid 1500 orang sudah seharusnya jumlah 30 itu sedikit kan? Itu cuma 2%nya." Kata Tsunade sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalan tangannya dimeja. "Oh iya ngomong-ngomong _baa-chan_," Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa _baa-chan_ merasakan sesuatu? Habis aku merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang berubah," kata Naruto.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Ya, bahkan dengan jelas sekali, Aku yakin akan terjadi sesuatu," ucap Tsunade.

"Lantas kita harus apa?"

"Kita harus memperketat kewaspadaan, apalagi jika ini ada hubungannya dengan pencarian, hal itu tidak akan jauh berpaling darimu Naruto," jelas Tsunade. "Aku tahu, biar aku mengusahakannya, lagipula jika terjadi perang, aku sudah punya rencana." ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin kau bisa mengungguli mereka? Apalagi yang menjadikan kau sasaran bukan hanya _Seeker_ dan _Catastrophe_,"

"Maksud _baa-chan_?"

"Aku merasa kalau pihak pemerintah juga sedang mengincarmu," jelas Tsunade.

"Jadi yang mengicarku ada tiga pihak? Wah, wah rupanya aku begitu terkenal ya? Tapi semakin banyak orangnya semakin menarik kok, tenang saja, karena dari awalpun…"

"**Itu sudah kurencakanan"**

Tsunade tercengang, lho aura Naruto kenapa berubah drastis begini? Auranya terlihat sangat menakutkan. Suasana hening sebentar, namun Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"_Baa-chan_," panggil Naruto, sepertinya dia sudah kembali normal.

"?"

"Apa _baa-chan_ tahu, Skorpios Marionate?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade menarik alisnya lalu meminum sakenya, "Informasi tentangnya memang tidak jelas, tapi dulu dia adalah ketua _Catastrophe_," ucap Tsunade. Naruto kaget sebentar. "Tapi tenang saja, disitu tertulis dia sudah mati 'kan?" tanya Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk, "Tapi apa benar dia sudah mati?". Tsunade menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, tapi jika dia benar-benar manusia wajar saja kalau dia sudah mati, ini sudah lewat berabad-abad." Kata Tsunade. "Selama masih ada kebohongan, semua hal itu kemungkinan ya," ucap Naruto yang diikuti anggukan Tsunade. "Begini saja, jika semua masalah bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan maaf dan kejujuran untuk apa ada _Catastrophe, Seeker_, dan juga **kita**, Naruto?" Tsunade tersenyum sambil menuang _sake_nya.

"_Wakatteru yo_," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu, apakah Skorpios Marionate ini ada hubungannya dengan Crow?" tanya Naruto.

"Selama kita tak tahu siapa itu Crow, kita tak akan pernah tahu apakah mereka ada hubungan apa tidak, tapi akan lebih menguntungkan jika ada hubungan darah, apalagi kalau benar dia sudah mati," ucap Tsunade, sementara Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Iya, lalu, _ne, baa-chan_! Kau tahu sesuatu tentang si murid baru itu?"

"Maksudmu, Uchiha?" Tsunade bertanya.

"Yah, tidak banyak yang kutahu tentangnya, tetapi banyak gosip yang beredar kalau Sasuke itu adalah sisa pewaris dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha." Jelas Tsunade.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Lalu mereka itu sebenarnya manusia apa bukan?"

Tsunade menggeleng, "Tentang apa itu mereka, hal itu masih tidak jelas, tapi yang jelas dihari yang sama pada saat Minato dan Kushina meninggal, area mereka diserang oleh kelompok tak dikenal," kata Tsunade.

"Eh? Pada saat itu juga? Apa kelompok yang menyerangnya itu manusia? Ataukah _zombie_?" Naruto bertanya kembali. Tsunade melipat tangannya, "Ada kemungkinan itu dari ras kita Naruto, tapi tak menutup untuk hal lain, bisa saja itu kaum _Vampire_ dan _Wolfman_ yang memang selalu kaku dan tak menyukai ras lain 'kan?" ujar Tsunade.

"Benar, lalu Nek," Naruto kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"?"

"Siapakah ketua pertama dari _Catastrophe_ dan _Seeker_?"

"Maksudmu saat pertama kali didirikan? Naruto… Skorpios Marionate adalah ketua pertama _Catastrophe_," ujar Tsunade.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, "A-apa?" ucapnya tak percaya. "Lalu, _Seeker_?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata penasaran, "Kalau _Seeker_ aku pun tak tahu Naruto, mereka memang misterius," ucap Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Begitu, lalu kenapa mereka mengincarku? 'Kan masih banyak yang lain? Aku tahu diras kami memang hanya tersisa aku, tapi kenapa harus rasku? Padahal 'kan banyak ras _zombie _yang lain?" Naruto memegang kepalanya dalam frustasi dan aura suram.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau rasmu itu adalah ras _zombie_ terkuat dan paling atas 'kan? Apalagi rasmu memiliki kekuatan untuk menghidupkan suatu eksistensi," kata Tsunade.

"Kalau soal itu aku tahu, tapi untuk apa mereka mengincarku untuk dijadikan senjata rahasia? Bukannya mereka hanya bisa membunuh bukan menghidupkan?" Naruto _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

"Begini ya bocah bodoh," Tsunade berjalan menuju jendela balkon, Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibir, lagi-lagi dia dibilang bodoh #ITUKENYATAAN !

"Rasmu itu memiliki sesuatu yang khusus." Kata Tsunade.

"Eh?"

"Rasmu itu…"

_**Bisa membuat orang lain tak bisa pergi meninggalkanmu karena sudah terikat janji atau kontrak secara tak langsung**_

Sementara itu…

Alunan nada merdu mewarnai sebuah rumah mewah yang cukup besar, nada-nada tersebut ternyata adalah bagian dari sebuah lagu berjudul Death Waltz. Di sebuah grand piano, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menekan tuts yang membuat alunan nada itu. Melihat dari tempo suara, tentulah kalau si raven ini memang lihai.

Tiba-tiba si raven menghentikan permainannya itu untuk membuka ponselnya.

"Apa?" sahutnya dengan nada dingin.

Si raven diam sebentar untuk mendengar penjelasan dari seberang, dia menyeringai, "Jadi kau memerintahkanku untuk bergerak? Kata siapa aku sudah menjadi anak buahmu? Lagipula penyerangan akan dilaksanakan besok. Bukan sekarang." ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hmph, baiklah, tapi dengan catatan kalau **aku bukan kau, **_**I have my own decisions**_**.**" ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Pemuda _raven_ yang bernama Sasuke itu duduk disofa lalu mendecih, "Jadi mereka sudah maju duluan ya? Sialan sepertinya aku kena jebakan," umpatnya. Sasuke lalu membuka sebuah buku, "1 Februari pada saat musim salju yang hampir akhir, hmph, hari yang benar-benar pas sekali." Komentarnya.

"Karena sebentar lagi perang, oke, sekarang saatnya siap-siap," ujarnya lalu membuka handphonenya lagi. Memencet sebuah tombol lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya, tak lama kemudian dia langsung berkata, "Siapkan para _sectator_(pengikut), sebentar lagi perang akan dimulai." Ujarnya lalu mematikan kembali sambungan telepon itu.

_Semua data sudah dikumpulkan dan semuanya sudah kubaca, sepertinya itu sudah cukup,_ batin Sasuke dalam hati sambil melihat pedangnya yang terletak disebelahnya. _Target kali ini bukan manusia ya? Pasti targetku adalah dia_, batinnya sambil menyeringai licik, seakan sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk membunuh target. _Dalam waktu yang sempit ini akan kubalaskan semua yang telah diperbuat oleh kalian atas keluargaku,_ _bersiaplah_, pikirnya. Terlihat aura berwarna ungu gelap yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Sasuke, tiba-tiba begitu dia menaikkan kepalanya, sepasang mata merah memandang dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk menentukan… _Who is the winner between us? We, that damn Catastrophe, that damn Seeker, or YOU_?"

Dan angin kembali berhembus dengan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dia sering masuki. Begitu tiba didalam, seorang pemuda bermata caramel menyambutnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin. Si pemuda hitam menunjukan senyum palsunya, "Semua ketua sudah diperintahkan," ucapnya. Pemuda bermata caramel tersenyum, "Bagus, kalau begitu perintahkan penyerangan dalam jangka waktu hari ini atau besok," ucapnya. "Aku mengerti," sahut pemuda berambut hitam. "Sai," panggil pemuda bermata caramel itu.

"Ya?"

"Tolong bawa _salamander_ku kesini," perintah pemuda itu kepada Sai.

Sai mengangguk, "Baiklah," ucap pemuda bernamai Sai itu.

"Tapi Sasuke menolak untuk menjadi bagian dari kita," ucap Sai. Si pemuda bermata caramel hanya menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum, "Enggak masalah, lagipula dia bukan kunci kok, dia cuma _decoy _untuk memancing mereka keluar," kata si pemuda caramel. "Sepertinya bakal menarik," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sai.

"Baiklah, ayo, kita juga bersiap." Perintah si pemuda bermata caramel.

Disebuah tempat yang berkoridor luas, Temari berjalan mengitari koridor itu, lalu dia berbelok keikiri, memasuki sebuah ruangan. "Anda memanggilku?" tanya Temari sambil membungkuk hormat pada sebuah eksistensi yang duduk disebuah kursi besar.

"Iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan," ujar figur tersebut, sebuah seringaian tampak dibibirnya.

**~My Master is a Zombie~**

Naruto tiba-tiba berjengit dari kursinya, Tsunade yang melihatnya khawatir, "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan sedikit menakutkan lagi," ucapnya sambil memegangi dahinya, wajahnya pucat. "Maksudmu… ada yang sedang mengincarmu?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa hal itu benar, mereka akan melancarkan serangan malam ini," ucap Naruto, masih terus memegangi dahinya. Tiba-tiba warna matanya berubah tak menentu, dari safir menjadi merah dan seterusnya, "Na-naruto!" pekik Tsunade sambil menggoyangkan kedua pundak Naruto. Tapi yang terjadi malah aura Naruto yang semakin berubah. Menjadi warna _auburn_. _Dia akan berserk! Gawat, pasti dia sudah diambang batas!_ Batin Tsunade. Merasa terdesak Tsunade langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Naruto, "Katsuyu, tolong bantu aku." Perintah Tsunade pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Aku mengerti, lakukan saja,'_ jawab makhluk bernama Katsuyu itu dari dalam diri Tsunade. Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah aura berwarna ungu, dia mengucapkan sesuatu, "_O dimiourgus, evlogei tin avra orgi, tharepsei tin kaoura, kai na klepsei tin orgi (The creator, bless the wrath aura, heal the burn heart, and steal the rage)_" keadaan itu terus saja bertahan selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya aura Tsunade menghilang, dan Naruto sepertinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"_A-arigatou, Baa-chan,_ Aku terlalu terbawa emosi," ucapnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu sendiri, Naruto," ucap Tsunade sambil memijat keningnya.

"Iya, _Baa-chan_, Aku mengerti…" jawabnya lemas.

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah tak tahan untuk mengetahui semua yang terjadi ya? Kau sudah terlalu lama menyembunyikan kekuatan aslimu, pasti kau terlalu lelah." ucap Tsunade seraya kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa lelah," ucap Naruto. Tsunade menjawab, "Kau pasti terlalu lelah karena kau membunuh Suigetsu, pasti sebentar lagi kau akan _Lost State Mode_," ucap Tsunade. "Pulanglah, Aku tak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu," ucap Tsunade. "Tidak, masalah ini belum selesai," ucap Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit. Tsunade menggeleng, "Sudah cukup, Naruto. Keadaanmu tak memungkinkan!" kata Tsunade sambil menahan tubuh Naruto yang hampir terjatuh.

"Tapi, kalau kita tidak selesaikan, Aku bisa terbu—"

Dan Naruto pun kehilangan kesadaran, "Naruto!"

**Naruto POV'S**

_U…ru… Naru…. Naruto… Naruto…_

Eh? Aku dipanggil?

_Kemarilah, Naruto…_

Siapa? Apa kau mengenalku?

Tiba-tiba berdiri seorang wanita didepanku

"K-kaa…_ Kaa-chan_!" sahutku pada wanita itu sambil memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu, Naruto?" _Kaa-chan_ bertanya sambil mengelus rambutku, sungguh, kenapa baru sekarang _Kaa-chan_ muncul?

"Aku tidak tahu, _Kaa-chan_, semua terjadi begitu saja," jawabku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Naru-_kun_, sudah berusaha, tidak masalah, Aku tahu sekarang sudah banyak orang yang akan mengincarmu," _Kaa-chan_ melepaskan pelukannya untuk memandangku.

"Kalau sampai mereka mendapatkanku, Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin ras kita punah, _Kaa-chan_," jawabku sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"Naru-_kun_, dengarkan aku," _Kaa-chan_ memegang kepalaku.

"Dia masih ada dalam dirimu 'kan, maksudku Kyuubi?" _Kaa-chan_ bertanya sambil menyentuh dada kiriku. Aku mengangguk, "Ya, dia sering membantuku juga," jawabku.

"Seharusnya Naru-_kun_ sudah tahu mereka mengincarmu karena dia dan kekuatanmu 'kan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membuat skenario seakan-akan kita menghilangkannya? Agak sedikit beresiko sih, tapi tak masalah 'kan?" _Kaa-chan_ mengusulkan padaku, Aku bingung. Hah? Seakan-akan kita menghilangkannya?

"Maksud _Kaa-chan_?"

"Pokoknya kau akan mengeluarkan kekuatanmu itu disaat yang tepat," _Kaa-chan_ menjentikkan jarinya.

"Eh?"

"Begini…"

**~My Master is a Zombie~**

**(End of Naruto POV)**

Naruto mengendarai sepedanya dengan cukup cepat. Mimpi barusan masih terus menghantuinya. Tak lama setelah mimpi itu berakhir, dia terbangun dan langsung berpamitan pada Tsunade.

'_Bocah, perasaanku tak enak, apa rencanamu?'_ Kyuubi membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmph, akhirnya kau bicara juga, Kyuubi." Naruto tersenyum.

'_Aku sudah selesai tidur, sudah, apa rencanamu? Aku tak mau hanya berdiam diri saja!'_ ucap Kyuubi.

"Tenang saja, Kyuubi, sebentar lagi kau akan berakting untukku, mengerti?"

'_Hah? Akting?'_ Kyuubi kebingungan, _'Serius bocah, Aku benar-benar tak sabar!'_ kata Kyuubi.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk menunggu, Kyuubi? Tenang saja, Aku yakin kau akan dapat peran bagus, yah, asal kau tak mengkhianatiku," Naruto masih terus memacu sepedanya.

'_Tenang saja, biarpun aku ada ditubuh lain, Aku memang tidak diizinkan untuk meninggalkanmu oleh ayahmu itu,'_ Kyuubi menjawab.

"Begitu? Baiklah, pertahankan prinsipmu." Ucap Naruto. Begitu dia berbelok dia melihat toko kue yang cukup besar dan sedang ada promo untuk '_Dango Botchan_ rasa _Yokan_' alias _dango_ kesukaan Gaara. Naruto menyeringai, "Kita berhenti dulu ya? Aku mau memberikan sesuatu pada panda-ku," ucapnya.

'_Dasar gila,'_ umpat Kyuubi sambil tertawa geram.

"_Itterashai_!" sambut para pelayan yang ada di toko kue itu. Naruto berjalan sebentar, untuk menuju sebuah tempat yang menyimpan _dango_. "Aku pesan ini ya," ucapnya sambil menunjuk _dango_ itu. Si pelayan mengangguk, "Baiklah, berapa banyak?" tanyanya. Naruto berpikir sebentar, "Hmm… satu lusin deh," ucap Naruto. "Baiklah, berarti 24 tusuk," Pelayan itu mengambil sebuah kotak dan meletakkanya dimeja kasir. Dia mengetik sesuatu dikomputer kasirnya, "Baiklah semuanya 32 _dollar_, Tuan," ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan empat lembar uang sesuai nominal yang disebutkan sebelumnya. "Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan uang itu.

Pelanggan tersebut mengangguk lalu dimesin kasir itu keluar sebuah kertas struk, dia memasukan kotak itu kesebuah plastik putih yang berlogo toko tersebut, lalu struk tersebut diletakkan diantara rapatan plastik dan ditempel dengan staples. "Silakan," Pelayan tersebut memberikan plastik tadi pada Naruto.

"Makasih," ucapnya singkat sambil tersenyum. "Silakan datang lagi," kata semua pelayan sambil menunduk hormat saat Naruto keluar dari toko itu. Naruto baru saja menaiki sepedanya dan mulai mengendarainya sebelum dia mendengar percakapan.

"Kita akan menyerang target besok ya? Hahaha _zombie_ aku tidak sabar," ucap seorang pria pada pria yang satunya lagi.

**DEG…**

Dengan insting, Naruto merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaketnya, lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan _capuchon_ yang ada dijaketnya itu.

'_Bocah, ada apa?'_ tanya Kyuubi.

"Ada yang sedang membicarakanku," bisik Naruto pelan.

'_Begitu…'_

Naruto mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam, dia juga menyembunyikan auranya.

"Tapi, saat memerintahkan kita tadi, sepertinya Sasuke-_sama_ terlihat sangat tidak sabar ya?" ucap pria yang barusan bicara.

'_Bocah! Yang memerintahkan mereka itu…'_ Kyuubi terkejut. Naruto menyeringai, "Aku tahu, dari awal aku juga sudah tahu, karena itu pernah diramalkan oleh Kaa-chan dahulu," kata Naruto sambil bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

'_Jadi kau sudah tahu? Tapi apa hubungannya dia dengan kita?'_ tanya Kyuubi.

"Dia sepertinya berhubungan dengan ketua yayasan," kata Naruto pelan sambil terus mengendarai sepedanya dengan pelan.

'_Maksudmu dengan pemilik sekolah itu?'_

"Ya, karena itu sepertinya tanpa data yang jelas, dia bisa masuk kesekolahku," ucap Naruto.

"Hei, kau tahu katanya pembunuh Suigetsu si code 06 dari _Catastrophe_ masih belum jelas," kata pria yang satunya lagi.

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan hancur menjadi es, hei, tapi bagaimana dia bisa mengidentifikasi itu Suigetsu jika tubuhnya hancur?"

Si pria berkacamata terdiam sebentar, "Hm... mungkin mereka mengidentifikasi _soul score_nya," ucapnya.

"_Soul score_?"

"Iya, _Soul score_ itu kan penunjuk nyawa, dan semua data yang dikeluarkan dalam _'deaths book'_ , yang bisa dikeluarkan dari jiwa yang mati." Jelas si pria yang memiliki goresan dihidungnya.

"Tapi, jika _'deaths book'_ itu bisa merekam jiwa yang mati, mengapa sampai sekarang pelakunya belum ketahuan?"

"Katanya dibuku itu sama sekali tak ditemukan pelaku, pelaku sepertinya orang yang sangat mengetahui tentang code dan anatomi sihir," ucap pria bergores tadi.

"Atau… bukan manusia?"

Si pria bergores mengangguk.

"Menarik, hei, apa kau terpikir kalau target inilah yang merupakan pelakunya?" tanya pria berkacamata hitam.

"Entahlah, tapi aku juga merasa begitu," jawabnya.

"Lalu soal ini apa yang pihak pemerintah katakan pada orang orang awam?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi mereka pasti akan berkata itu tidak masalah dan akan menutupinya."

'_Bocah… mereka sudah mulai mencurigaimu,'_ ucap Kyubi.

"Justru inilah tujuanku, Kyuubi." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

'_Apa, maksudmu?'_ Kyuubi sedikit membentak.

"Kau lihat saja." Kata Naruto, lalu dia menggerakan sepedanya untuk berbalik arah, "Aku sudah tahu kok, ayo kita pulang," ujarnya.

Singkat kata, setelah itu Naruto sudah kembali ke kediaman Namikaze. Perasaannya masih terlampau senang karena pertemuannya dengan sang Ibu tadi. Berarti selama ini baik Minato ataupun Kushina selalu memperhatikannya dari surga ya?

"_Okaerinasai,_ Master," didalam rumah seperti biasa Gaara menyambut, Naruto hanya mengangguk, namun dia langsung memberikan plastik yang berisi _dango_ itu pada Gaara, "Coba kau lihat." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Gaara mengernyitkan alis, apa Naruto sedang mengerjainya? Tapi dia segera membuka kotak yang ada didalam plastik itu, dan matanya langsung berbinar tapi dia segera menyembunyikan, "D-darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget dan tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah memerah. Benar deh, kalau seandainya Naruto enggak disuruh untuk mengawasi Gaara dia bakal 'menyerang' si panda ini.

Naruto tercengang sebentar, pikirannya berkutat untuk menemukan alasan yang tepat, dia akhirnya menjawab, "Aku dapat diskon," katanya sambil berusaha mempertahankan wajah _cool_nya. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, masa diskon _dango_? Dasar bodoh. "A-_arigatou_, Master," ujarnya terbata dengan wajah masih merah dan mata memelas. _Ugh, sialan, keimananku diuji!_ _Ayo Ustad Naruto! Bertahan!_ Pekik Naruto dalam hati, berusaha menahan diri.

"Iya, enggak masalah," ucapnya berusaha mempertahankan suara datar. Setelah itu Naruto langsung melepas sepatunya dan pergi kelantai dua, kekamarnya.

_Klek…_

Kamar itu terbuka dengan pelan, Naruto dengan pelan menutup pintu itu.

_Brak!_

Dan Naruto langsung menyenderkan diri dibelakang pintu sambil ngos-ngosan, "Hampir saja, fuh…" ujarnya sambil mengelap peluhnya ala _slowmotion_ dengan latar belakang bunga bangke(?). "Dia semakin hari tampak imut saja! Yaampun Tuhan, apa salahku?" katanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan lampu drama.

Naruto kembali bangkit, dia merapalkan sesuatu lagi, "_Creator, obstrue animos ad existere, reple ira cum amentia, dare unguis ad ignavus, porta clauditur (The creator, close the courage to exist, fill the rage with madness, give claw to cowards, gate closed)_" dan aura Naruto langsung menipis.

Kyuubi langsung menyahut, _'Bocah, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!' _pekiknya.

"Ini bagian dari rencana, Kyuubi," ujar Naruto.

'_Tapi, kau sampai mengeluarkan mantra itu! Jika kau tidak berhasil mengembalikannya, kau bisa kehilangan seluruh kekuatanmu, Bocah! Termasuk aku!'_ bentak Kyuubi.

"Tentang itu aku sudah diperingatkan oleh _Kaa-chan_, jadi kau tenang saja, lagipula, jika aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini, untuk apa kekuatan ini ada ditubuhku selama 16 tahun?" kata Naruto, tersenyum.

'_Terserah padamu, yang jelas aku tak tanggung jawab, Tapi aku akan berusaha menahan kekuatanmu jika kau tidak mau menggunakannya, impas ya,' _ujar Kyuubi.

"Oke _deal_!" kata Naruto.

"Yosh, Naruto, sekarang saatnya serius! A-aduh!" tiba-tiba Naruto memekik. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua dan entah kenapa kaku dan sulit digerakkan.

'_Bocah, itu Lost State Mode-mu!'_ pekik Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan namun tersenyum sambil menahan sakit. Dia bersandar sambil terduduk dibelakang pintu, untung saja dia sudah menguncinya. "_Okaerinasai, Lost State Mode_," ucapnya dan Naruto kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

**9.29 P.M**

"U,ugh," Naruto memekik sembari memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa ngilu. _Lost State Mode_nya kali ini dahsyat sekali sih.

Naruto bangkit dari lantai kayunya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang _king size_nya. Telungkup. Dia meremas seprai putihnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Gaara…" gumamnya. Dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

_Kriet…_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka dengan pelan, menampakan sosok pemuda mungil berambut merah yang memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir. _Dia kenapa? Lemas sekali, apa dia sakit?_ Batin Gaara sambil melangkah kearah Naruto yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tangan mungilnya meraih dahi Naruto, meraba suhu tubuhnya.

_Suhu badannya mendingin, apa dia terkena Lost State Mode?_ Gaara berpindah untuk mengelus lembut helaian pirang indah Naruto. Entah kenapa kalau dia ada bersama Naruto perasaannya langsung menghangat, rasanya nyaman. Naruto, sihir apa yang kau berikan pada si merah mungil ini? Tiba-tiba Naruto sedikit membuka matanya, sepertinya dia mengigau. Gaara kaget, apakah si Pirang terbangun karenanya?

"Gaara…" bisiknya pelan. Dia meraih wajah Gaara, Gaara merasa wajahnya memerah, "A-apa?" tanyanya pelan. Ternyata Naruto benar mengigau, ternyata dia memang benar-benar lelah. "Aku minta maaf ya," ucapnya. Gaara terbingung-bingung, "Atas apa?" tanyanya. "Habisnya, Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Gaara yang ada diatasnya.

_Blush…_

Dan seketika wajah Gaara bertambah merah, dan mungkin kepiting rebus sudah kalah olehnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Bo-bodoh, jangan mengatakannya disaat-saat seperti ini, Naruto _no baka_," ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher si Pirang.

"Kau kenapa Gaara? Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya dengan nada mengantuk, masih ngelindur+ngigau.

"A-aku tidak menangis!" pekiknya pelan tapi menguatkan cengkramannya di baju Naruto.

"Gaara-_chan_ berbohong padaku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dengan lembut helaian rambut Gaara yang halus.

"Kalau aku tidak berbohong, Aku harus bagaimana, bodoh?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau harus jujur saat bersamaku," ucapnya lalu menaikkan wajah si Merah. Memandang mata zamrud itu dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"Kau cantik," komentar Naruto. Lalu menaikkan wajahnya sendiri dan menyentuh bibir mungil Gaara dengan lembut. Degupan mereka bertautan satu sama lain. Gaara membalas sentuhan itu dengan pelan dan sedikit pasif. Satu menit berselang, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya, "Bibirmu rasanya seperti dango yang kubeli tadi, hoahm," ucapnya sambil terus menguap lalu memeluk kembali panda(?) kesayangannya. Dan wajah Gaara kembali mengeluarkan semburat. "Temani aku ya, Aku kesepian, karena aku bukan aku sepenuhnya lagi" ucapnya.

Gaara bingung, "Eh?" dia kebingungan. Tapi setelah itu, Gaara mengangguk pelan dipelukan Naruto, "Iya, Aku disini," ujarnya sambil memeluk balik si Pirang.

_**Kalau hari ini bisa, apa besok bisa juga ya?**_

**Sementara itu…**

"Sasuke-_sama_, persiapan sudah selesai, lantas kapan penyerangan akan dimulai?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Begitu? Baiklah, kita akan menunggu informasi dari pihak atas dulu, baru kita akan bergerak," jelas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Gadis berambut indigo itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kita harus menunggu pihak atas? Bukankah jika ada _supervisor_ seperti Kabuto saja sudah cukup?" tanyanya.

"Kita 'kan harus memainkan peran dengan baik, Hinata," jawab Sasuke datar. Hinata diam sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Jenis _Zombie_ apa target kita?" tanyanya lagi. "Hmph," Sasuke menengok kearah Hinata sambil menaruh jari telunjuk dibibirnya, "Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya, Nona Hyuuga," ucapnya. "Yang jelas pada saat itu terjadi entah selesai atau tidak, kau akan membalas dendam," jelasnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti," Hinata mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum getir. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_sama_," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. "Kau tidak perlu seformal itu, kita bernasib sama," kata Sasuke sambil memandang bulan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan asap, pertanda udara diluar itu sangat dingin. "Iya, Aku tahu," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai, memperlihatkan taring yang ada dideretan gigi-giginya. "Kalau dua klan bergabung, maka apa _Zombie_ bisa melawannya ya?" kata Sasuke dengan nada yakin tapi masih terlihat satu titik keraguan. "Mungkin saat penyerangan pertama, kita belum bisa membasmi semuanya, tapi aku yakin, disaat terakhir akan terjadi." Ucap Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk, "Bisa atau tidak, akan kubunuh yang tersisa," katanya dengan nada licik.

_Naruto yang mulai melakukan rencana Ibunya…_

_Kyuubi yang sudah menunjukkan diri bersama Katsuyu milik Tsunade…_

_Sasuke sudah mulai menunjukkan kedoknya…_

_Hinata yang polos ternyata adalah seorang bawahannya…_

_Lalu data yang hilang dan data baru yang terkumpul…_

_Rencana baru yang lain…_

_Perang yang akan berlangsung dan nyawa yang akan menghilang dan kembali…_

_**The Time for requiem has been started**_

**Chapter Four End : Why you are here?**

* * *

_**Preview Next Chapter :**_

**Perubahan takdir mulai terjadi…**

"_**Gaara… kau harus pergi…"**_

**Dan mereka sudah datang…**

"_**Naruto, AWAS!"**_

**Perang antar bukan manusia dan manusia akan menyatu…**

"_**Karena sudah kutemukan… Kubunuh kau, Naruto!"**_

**Pengorbanan yang entah akan terjadi atau tidak…**

"_**Kalau aku mati, lantas apa yang akan kudapatkan?"**_

**Dan cinta yang mulai mengukir sesuatu…**

"_**Jangan bunuh dia, bunuh aku saja!"**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu…tapi aku…"**_

_**Please wait for the next Chapter!**_

_**Chapter Five : Requiem for the revenge**_

* * *

A/N: Waiiii! Gimana? Makin gajelas? Hahaha kan udah dibilang, namanya juga Author gembel. Yaudah karena Author lagi bikin chappie selanjutnya, silakan review :).

Author is Listening : I'll believe – ALTIMA

.

.

.


	5. Requiem for the revenge

Haiiii… _What's up yo_? #plak. Hehehe Nasatsu lagi kena flu **'The Prodigy'** yang udah lama emang jadi _Back Music_ kalo saya lagi _breakdance_^^. Tau gak? Itu lho yang bikin lagu _hard-electronic_ kayak _**'Invaders must die'**_ sama _**'Omen'**_, Kyaaa kena banget efek dancenya :3 jadi pengen _breakdance/hiphop_ lagi cuma kesehatan enggak memungkinkan u,u. Terus dari chappie ke chappie kok rasanya _review non login_ bertambah ya^^? Hehehe apa karena saking serunya ini fic sampe pengen _review_ langsung? Amiinn XDb #plak. Terus lagi galau juga karena gabisa nonton **premiere Evangelion 3.0**! Huhu, padahal udah liat 6 menit pertamanya, sumpah seru banget! QAQ. Doain Nasatsu bisa beli vcdnya ya! XD. Oke Nasatsu langsung mulai aja ya ^^

Bales _non-login :_

**Meirin : Yooo, udah update lagi ^^ silakan lihat Sasu :D**

**Secret yaoifan : Sudaaah XD, silakaaaaann**

**Gazelle non-log : Oke, ini sudah update ^^ Semoga senang :)**

**Litte Hatake : Boleeh dong, masa gaboleh ralat?^^ Humm… Itu pertanyaan yang didasari oleh pernyataan ^^ Ngerti? Jadi pertanyaan itu berdasarkan dari pemikiran atau pernyataan sebelumnya :), kalimat yang author tebelin itu sebenarnya petunjuk dari cerita ini sendiri, jadi kalo emang pada merhatiin kata-kata itu juga sebenarnya udah pada bisa menjelaskan sendiri kok :D. Woles, woles, author bukan orang yang gampang tersinggung ^^. Silakan datang lagi**

**Kiminotodofan: hehehe iya makasih udah review, nah sekarang sudah update silakan!**

Author is Listening : The Wrath of God In All Its Fury – Sagisu Shirou(Evangelion 3.0 OST)

©Nasatsuchan01, the second project

_**My Master is a Zombie?**_

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_! Eke pinjem charanya yaa~

Rate : T-T+, eh apa M yak *bletak ?

Genre : _Mystery, Humor, Romance_

Chara : saking kebanyakan, Saia ampe lupa *plak

WARNING! : GAJENESS,_YAOI, FLUFF, AU, OOC._

Message : _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…_

Ponsel Gaara berdering, dengan segera dia melihat nomor telepon itu.

…_The Chief is calling…_

_Ketua? Untuk apa semalam ini dia menelepon?_ Pikir Gaara. Wajar saja, ini masih pukul setengah dua belas malam dan Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap akibat telepon itu. Dengan gerakan pelan dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo? Disini Sabaku no Gaara, code 03," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Kau code 03 kan? Aku punya misi khusus untukmu…" sahut suara dari seberang.

"Misi khusus?" tanyanya.

"Benar, sebentar lagi ada yang akan datang ke daerah kita, bisa kau kesana? Kau bisa mengajak code 04 dan 05," ucap Ketua dari seberang.

"Datang? Siapa? Apakah penyusup?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukan, tapi _Catastrophe_ dan kelompok lain yang kau tak ketahui," jawabnya.

"Catas… trophe? Jadi mereka mengincar target ya?" kata Gaara geram.

"Itu dugaan yang paling logis, oleh karena itu, bersiaplah," ucapnya tegas. "Kita juga bisa menemukan pengirim _e-mail_ yang mengancam kita itu diantara mereka semua," lanjutnya.

"_Rikaishimasu, boku wa yukuyo desu, Ki o tsukeru_," jawabnya lalu langsung mematikan sambungan tersebut.

"Sialan, jangan sampai mereka tahu soal Naruto," katanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**Chapter Five Begin : Requiem for the revenge**

Gaara melintasi pohon-pohon yang ada disebuah hutan sambil terus berpikir, Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan si Pirang? Apa tidak ada jalan yang bisa dia tempuh tanpa membuat Gaara membunuh orang lain? Cih, dasar bodoh.

Dan ponsel Gaara kembali berdering…

_Private number lagi? Geez, ini siapa sih?_ Batin Gaara kesal. Mau tidak maupun dia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa berbicara.

"…"

'_Moshi-moshi? Gaara-sama desu ka?~'_ sahut suara dari seberang. Suaranya terdengar seperti…

Lekong? Eh, banci kali lebih bagusnya ya?

"Kau siapa?" tanya Gaara _to the point._

'_Akuuu?~ I am your guardian angel,'_ ucapnya dengan nada persis seperti banci. Gaara sweatdrop, disaat segenting ini masih saja ada tidak serius?

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau hanya bermain-main sambungan ini akan kuputus dan aku akan mem_blacklist_ nomormu," ancamnya dengan dingin.

'_Yare-yare, anak muda zaman sekarang gampang sekali marah ya? Maaf saja ya, nak, tapi aku tidak berbohong dan tidak main-main,'_ ucapnya. Kalimatnya itu sepertinya serius, tapi tetap saja disampaikan dengan nada ala banci yang tidak etis.

Gaara mengkerutkan dahi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa dia menelepon disaat sedang genting seperti ini? Apa dia dari _Catastrophe_? Gaara kembali berbicara.

"Kau dari _Catastrophe_ ya? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendeteksi _crecia_mu," ucap Gaara.

'_Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Aku ini bagian penting untuk kedua organisasi sih, yah, maksudku Catastrophe dan Seeker'_ ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan main-main!" pekik Gaara kesal.

'_Kuberitahu padamu, Aku ini mengetahui semua tentangmu'_ katanya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih serius. _Dia cowok?_ Pikir Gaara.

"Che, jika kau memang mengetahui semua tentangku, sebutkan saja," kata Gaara dengan nada sedikit menantang.

'_Kau menantangku? Baiklah, hum, kau ini… berumur 16 tahun, kau ini anggota khusus Seeker, mempunyai kemampuan khusus yaitu code:Sand, bekerja sebagai maid dirumah majikanmu si Zombie…'_

**DEG**

'_Lalu kau ini sudah lulus sejak berumur 13 tahun, dan kau bekerja dirumah majikamu karena ayahmu memiliki sebuah um… yang bisa kita katakan sebagai hutang? Dan kau sudah membunuh 189 orang dengan frekuensi 1 setiap minggunya. Ara, apa aku salah?' _katanya dengan nada main-main lagi.

_Dia ini siapa?_ Gaara mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau hanya begitu saja sih, itu belum bisa membuktikan apapun!" seru Gaara.

'_Kalau begitu… biar kutebak? Malam ini… Kau sedang bersiap untuk melawan Catastrophe, 'kan?'_

**DEG**

"B-bagaimana kau…"

'_Kan sudah kukatakan! I'm your guardian angel, aku yang akan menjagamu,'_ katanya.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"

'_Itu pertanyaan yang bagus, tapi sayangnya aku belum mempunyai jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu'_ jawabnya.

"Maksudmu?" Gaara melihat jam tangannya, pukul 11.48, sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba.

'_Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan itu secara perlahan, kau mengerti?'_ tanyanya.

Gaara terdiam sebentar, agak bingung. Maksudnya apa sih? Tapi dia segera menjawab.

"Oke, kalau kau memang malaikat pelindungku apa kau bisa memberiku arahan saat aku bertarung?" tanya Gaara.

'_Tentu saja, serahkan padaku, Gaara-chama~'_ katanya dengan suara sok imut.

"Kau bisa telepati? Ponsel ini akan kumatikan," kata Gaara.

'_Iya, tulis saja Shakespeare dengan darahmu di telapak tanganmu, aku akan langsung menghubungimu dengan telepati,'_ ujarnya.

"Shakespeare itu namamu? Agak asing, aku tidak pernah dengar," kata Gaara.

'_Itu bukan namaku, tapi nama creciak dan itu juga julukanku,'_ ucap Shakespeare. _'Nama creciamu, Shukaku 'kan?'_ tanyanya.

"Ya, dan kupikir kau lebih tahu mengenai _crecia_ daripada diriku sendiri, umurmu pasti sudah ratusan kan? Habis, kau seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi," ucap Gaara.

'_Bagaimana ya? Aku belum bisa menjawabnya, Gaara-chama~, tapi tenang saja, sebentar lagi semuanya akan terungkap kok,'_ ucapnya dengan nada genit yang membuat Gaara mual.

"Oke, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi, _jaa_," dan Gaara memutuskan sambungan itu. Tangannya menekan tombol _off_ diponselnya lalu dia memasukan benda itu kedalam saku bajunya.

"Aku rasa semuanya makin aneh ya, Shukaku? Kenapa banci itu baru datang sekarang? Lagipula nama Shakespeare itu aku belum pernah dengar, apa itu _crecia_ yang sudah dianggap _deceased_?"Gaara berkata sambil terus melewati hutan.

'_Aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang aku pernah tahu, nama itu memang pernah ada sekitar 500 tahun lalu, berarti jika tak ada sekarang ini, sudah pasti punah kan? Aneh, tapi sekaligus menunjukan jalan keluar dari semua permasalahan Gaara'_ Shukaku yang ada didalam tubuh Gaara berbicara.

"Maksudmu? Kau mengetahui Shakespeare?"

'_Tidak, Shakespeare itu kan tidak hanya satu, mungkin dia adalah Shakespeare dari sekian banyak nama itu, tapi aku merasa dia mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi, dan apa yang akan terjadi sekarang,' _jawab Shukaku.

"Eh?"

'_Jika kau perhatikan pasti semua kejadian yang terjadi selama ini berhubungan 'kan?'_ Shukaku mengajukan pertanyaan.

Gaara berpikir sebentar, memang sih semuanya berhubungan. Mulai dari _e-mail_ aneh yang mengancam _Seeker_, Naruto yang terkena serangan Suigetsu, buronan abjad S yang masih misterius, dan serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh _Catastrophe_. Semuanya seakan-akan seperti strategi yang tanpa sengaja memang direncanakan.

Eh tunggu, Strategi?

Itu dia!

"Iya, aku mengerti Shukaku, tapi tetap saja, kalau memang tujuan mereka adalah Naruto, apa yang mereka inginkan dari kita? Bukankah harusnya mereka menghindari kita?" Gaara melihat sekeliling, bulan sudah mulai berwarna merah, berarti mereka sudah tidak jauh.

'_Mungkin mereka juga ingin menghancurkan Seeker untuk tujuan tertentu, kalau memikirkan hal itu aku jadi curiga, apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh ketua?'_ Shukaku menjawab.

"Itu juga sedang kupikirkan," Gaara menjawab.

'_Tunggu, berhenti!'_ Shukaku memerintahkan Gaara. Gaara pun kontras langsung berhenti, "Kenapa?" katanya dengan suara pelan.

'_Ada yang datang, kita sembunyi saja dan menghilangkan aura,'_ ucap Shukaku.

"Aku tahu," dan mereka pun bersembunyi disebuah semak-semak lebat.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Dengan pelan, Gaara mendengarkan suara langkah kaki itu. Dari arah barat, mungkin _Catastrophe_. Langkah kaki itupun kian dekat, dan berhenti dilokasi yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana Gaara bersembunyi, ternyata pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning _ponytail _yang memiliki _eyepatch_ hitam_._

'_Siapa itu?'_ Shukaku bertanya.

"Dia itu Deidara, anggota _Catastrophe_, cih, mereka sudah tiba," Gaara mengumpat pelan.

'_Kau tidak memberitahu Temari dan Kankurou?'_ Shukaku kembali bertanya.

"Kau benar," Gaara berucap lalu menuliskan sesuatu di udara.

_Mereka datang, hutan arah barat…_

Dan setelah itu udara yang tadi sempat Gaara gunakan itu berhembus.

'_Itu telepati barumu ya?'_

"Ya, tapi ini khusus untuk _Seeker_ saja," ucap Gaara pelan.

Sepertinya Deidara menyadari ada mengintai, dia langsung menyahut, "Keluar saja," ucapnya.

Gaara masih terdiam. Deidara pun menghela napas, "Kalau enggak keluar, hutan ini kuledakkan lho," ancamnya.

'_Apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_ Shukaku bertanya.

"Shukaku, menyatu denganku, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang," jawab Gaara. Dia menggigit jari telunjuknya dan menuliskan nama _'Shakespeare'_ ditelapak tangannya, "_Synchronize_".

'_Aku mengerti,'_ Shukaku mengucapkan sesuatu bersama dengan Gaara.

"_Synchronize_"

Angin seketika berubah, seperti badai, Deidara hanya menyeringai, "Sudah dimulai!" ucapnya girang. Dia melihat Gaara yang sudah keluar dari tempat pesembunyiannya. "Ternyata si Code:03," katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Gaara juga menyeringai, "Halo, Teroris," ucapnya.

"Sifatmu itu tidak berubah dari waktu ke waktu ya?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak, kenapa kau kesini? Mau dibunuh ya?" Deidara melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Aku seharusnya yang berkata begitu, payah," jawabnya.

_Kau sudah tahu tugasmu 'kan, Shakespeare?_ Gaara membatin.

'_Iya, Gaara-chama~, serahkan padaku yang manis ini~'_ katanya dengan nada genit.

"Sialan!" katanya sambil maju kearah Gaara.

'_Tendang dia kekiri!'_

Dan Gaara melakukan perintah itu, menendang pemuda pirang itu kekiri, membuat punggungnya menabrak pohon besar yang ada dibelakangnya. "Ugh!"

'_Berhasil,'_ Shakespeare terlihat girang.

Tapi Deidara yang tengah mengelap darah yang keluar dibibirnya mengeluarkan seringaian sambil menunjuk Gaara.

'_Gaara-chama! Di bajumu ada bom kecil miliknya, lepaskan, dan gunakan pelindung pasir sekarang!'_ Shakespeare memberi komando. Tak lama kemudian ledakan terjadi. Tapi beruntung, Gaara sudah mengaplikasikan pelindung pasirnya. Tapi, asap yang dihasilkan ledakan itu terlalu banyak, maka Deidara langsung kembali melesat.

'_Gaara-chama, pergunakan pasir penghembus sekarang, asapnya terlalu tebal, dan perkuat pertahanan pasir bagian kanan, dia mengincar—'_

_TAK!_

Deidara menyerang pelindung pasir itu dengan kunai yang memiliki kertas peledak. Satu persatu ledakan pun terjadi, dengan pasir penghembus beruntung asap tebal tadi bisa dihilangkan. Tapi, belum sempat Gaara memperkuat perisainya Deidara keburu meledakkan daerah itu.

_BLARRR…!_

Asap tebal kembali menyelimuti hutan. Deidara yang berada diatas hutan langsung menyeringai, "Sudah mati, payah," komentarnya.

"Siapa yang payah?"

**DEG**

"K-kau," Deidara menunjuk kearah Gaara yang kini ada dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya tidak terluka sedikitpun. "Bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Itu ledakan yang hanya dapat menghancurkan tubuh manusia." Deidara terlihat menyipitkan matanya, berpikir keras.

Gaara hanya menghela napas, "Itu teknik yang sama yang kau gunakan saat melawan orang lain, jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa terkena serangan seperti itu?" Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya, "_Fool_." Gaara mengumpat.

"Melihatmu kemari, aku jadi bingung, kenapa kau hanya sendirian?" Gaara bertanya. Deidara menjawab dengan nada angkuh, "Untuk melawanmu saja sih, tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatan besar, hahaha, memangnya aku mau melawan _Zombie_!" pekiknya. "Begitu ya? Wah,rupanya masih banyak yang beranggapan salah," Gaara menjawab.

'_Berarti kekuatan besarnya kemana?'_ Shakespeare berpikir.

"Apa maksudmu?" Deidara mengernyitkan alisnya. Eksistensi dibelakangnya ini begitu cepat merubah ekspresinya.

"Kalau kau menganggap kau saja cukup, berarti kau sudah siap mati," ucap Gaara.

"A-ap—?" sebelum Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia seperti menerima sesuatu didalam pikirannya.

'_Itu telepati,'_ Shakespeare kembali bersuara.

_Dan sepertinya mereka sudah akan langsung menuju kepada target_, batin Gaara.

"Yah, kau memang benar, aku tak sendiri kok," Deidara menyeringai. Selesai dia berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba pasukan berjubah hitam yang terbang diatas hutan muncul. "Perkenalkan, ini para _sectator_ milikku," katanya.

Gaara tersenyum, "Yah, aku juga tidak sendiri sih," Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Lihat saja sekelilingmu," ucapnya. Deidara melihat sekelilingnya, dan matanya langsung terbelalak, dia dikepung. "Bagaimana bisa?" Wajar jika Deidara terlihat panik, yang mengepungnya itu anggota terkuat dari Seeker. Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, dan masih banyak lagi. Mungkin jumlah yang tidak sebanding dengan _sectator _yang dimiliki oleh Deidara. Tapi jika dilihat dengan level kekuatan… Mungkin ini bencana.

"_You talk too much_," Gaara menjawab.

"Jadi kau memang daritadi menjebakku ya? _Kuso_!" umpatnya kesal.

"Jadi, kau mau menyerah, atau kau ingin mati ditangan kami?" Kankurou mengeluarkan bonekanya.

"Gaara, soal dia biar kami yang bereskan, kau cepat kembali ke markas dan beritahu ketua," ucap Temari.

"Tapi _Nee-san_, bagaimana jika pasukan besar _Catastrophe_ dan yang lainnya datang?" Gaara ragu.

"Tenang saja, masih banyak anggota yang belum tiba, makanya itu kau cepat pergi dan kembali lagi kesini!" kata Temari lantang.

Gaara berpikir sebentar lalu dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, kuserahkan pada kalian," katanya dan dia pun menghilang dalam perisai pasir.

Begitu Gaara pergi, Kankurou menyeringai, "Ayo kita lanjutkan acaranya, tadi sampai mana?"

Dan Deidara hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

_Tap!_

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke markas Seeker yang begitu luas. Dia berbelok ke kiri, melewati sebuah koridor panjang yang memiliki banyak pintu ruangan. Begitu sampai dipintu yang ketigabelas dia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk saja, Gaara," sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam. Diizinkan, Gaara langsung memasuki ruangan yang memiliki banyak tabung yang berisi makhluk hidup, mulai dari tumbuhan sampai organ manusia. Ketua dari organisasi _Seeker _ini memang tergila-gila terhadap apapun soal Sains. "Ketua, aku ingin melapor," ujarnya sambil melakukan posisi hormat. Eksistensi yang tidak terlihat wajahnya akibat ditutupi jubah itu menjawab, "_Dozo_," katanya. "Di sisi barat, salah seorang anggota _Catastrophe _bernama Deidara sudah ada ditangan kami, lantas apa yang akan kami lakukan? Bunuh atau kita minta informasi paksa?" tanya Gaara. Sosok itu membuat kurva dibibirnya, "Hmm, Deidara si Teroris itu ya? Sudah lama, jangan bunuh dia, bawa saja dia kemari, kita akan meminta keterangan darinya," ucap si Ketua.

"Tapi, apakah sempat, mereka akan datang dalam waktu kurang 5 menit lagi!" Gaara menjawab.

'_Ketua yang aneh ya, Gaara-chama'_ komentar Shakespeare.

_Beginilah sifat Ketua, Shakespeare, dia memang selalu begitu,_ batin Gaara.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu kita akan meminta keterangan besok, bawa saja dia ke penjara bawah tanah," perintah si Ketua. Gaara mengangguk, "_Rikaishimasu_," jawabnya. "Dan jangan lupa Gaara," Ketua kembali membuka mulut. "Ya?" tanya Gaara. "Jangan sampai lengah, tujuan utama mereka bukan kita, lalu sebentar lagi… Akan ada pengkhianat yang akan muncul," peringatnya.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu!_ Gaara mengumpat dalam hati. Pemuda berambut merah ini enggan berbicara sebentar, tapi setelah itu dia mengangguk, "Baik," katanya. Dan Gaara pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang lebih mirip laboratorium itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Shakespeare kembali berkomentar.

'_Anda kenapa, Gaara-chama~?'_

"Sepertinya dia tahu soal Naruto," ucap Gaara.

'_Dia siapa?'_ tanya Shakespeare.

"Majikanku, dia _Zombie_ yang jadi incaran _Catastrophe_." Gaara berucap lagi.

'_Tapi bukankah Seeker juga mengincarnya? Berarti kalian berdua telah mendapatkan target'_ ujar Shakespeare.

"Justru karena kami sudah tahu, makanya kami jadi diincar juga," kata Gaara.

'_Sou ka…'_ Shakespeare seakan mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa aku ketempatnya saja?" Gaara bertanya.

'_Tidak perlu~! Tidak kok, tenang saja, selama masih ada pasukan diarah barat tadi, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apapun!'_ jawab Shakespeare.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" tanya Gaara.

'_Tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa yakin saja, Gaara-chama'_ komentarnya.

"Begitu, yasudah, ayo kita ketempat mereka, pasti mereka menunggu," ucap Gaara dan dia kembali menghilang. Tak sampai 10 detik Gaara sudah ada ditempat barusan, "Maaf lama," ucap Gaara. Temari dan Kankurou yang sedang mengikat tangan Deidara mengangguk, "Tidak kok, apa yang Ketua katakan?". "Kita tidak boleh membunuhnya, dan Beliau bilang kita harus membawanya ke markas dan mengurungnya di penjara bawah tanah." Gaara berkomentar. "Begitu? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku saja yang membawanya, toh, dia sudah sekarat begini," kata Temari, menujuk pada Deidara yang sudah setengah babak belur. Gaara mengangguk, "_Jaa_, _Nee-san, ki o tsukeru_," ucap Gaara.

Temari mengangguk pelan dan membawa Deidara, "_Bye_," dan Temari pun pergi. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kankurou. "Kita tunggu saja," jawab Gaara. "Oke," Kankurou menyetujui. "Katanya, dari salah satu pasukan itu, ada yang berumur 116 tahun lho," ujar Kankurou. "Hah? Tapi tentu saja bukan manusia kan? Pasti sosoknya juga seumuran denganku," ucap Gaara.

"Iya pasti, tapi untuk umur bukan manusia, itu termasuk muda kan?" Kankurou tampak melihat arlojinya.

Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

_Ayahnya Naruto saja berumur 418 tahun_, batinnya.

"Oke tinggal 10 detik lagi," kata Kankurou.

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Sudah dimulai…"

'_Gaara-chama! Dibelakangmu!'_ pekik Shakespeare.

"_Nii-san! Support!"_ Gaara memekik sambil membuat perisai pasir.

"Oke! Semuanya, persiapkan perisai!" Kankurou lalu membuat jaring dari tali bonekanya.

Dan ledakan terdengar diluar perisai itu.

"Itu pasti mereka!" pekik Kankurou.

"Aku tahu," Gaara melihat arlojinya. Sekarang sudah pukul 00.00

_Sekarang sudah keesokan harinya, berarti masih ada waktu sampai pukul empat pagi, cih, empat jam, _batinnya.

Begitu mereka membuka perisai masing-masing, terlihat pasukan yang tengah memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan dendam.

"_Catastrophe_," ujar salah satu anggota yang mengenakan jubah.

Gaara melihat sekeliling, "Jumlahnya hanya sebesar ini? Tidak mungkin ini sudah semuanya, pasti masih ada dari mereka yang bersembunyi" Gaara bersuara pelan Shakespeare.

'_Kalau begitu, mereka menyembuyikan salah satu pilar kekuatan dibalik semuanya, berhati-hatilah Gaara-chama'_ ucap Shakespeare.

"Kalian cepat juga," Kankurou berucap pelan sambil menyeringai. "Tentu saja, kami kan ingin membunuh kalian semua," ucap salah satu anggota yang membawa sebuah sabit berwarna merah.

"Apa ini jumlah kalian? Aku tidak yakin," ujar anggota yang mengenakan jubah dan berkacamata. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena orang itu mengenakan jubah berwarna gelap.

"_Megane_…" Gaara melihat kearah orang itu. _Dia juga sadar?_ Batin Gaara.

'_Kemungkinan dia sudah membuat prediksi, tapi aku tidak yakin padanya'_ Shukaku berkomentar.

Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Anggota yang memegang sabit itu tersenyum lagi, "Hmph, dasar peka," ucapnya.

"Armada kami memang belum muncul, memang akan muncul sih, cuma bukan disini" ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kankurou.

"Tidak, ini bukan urusan kalian kok," ucap pemuda bersabit itu.

"Cih, dasar sombong," Kankurou menyeringai dan mengeluarkan bonekanya.

"Tunggu," Gaara menahan Kankurou. "Mereka hanya alibi, pasti jika kita melawan mereka, pasukan mereka yang tersembunyi akan muncul, dan mereka akan langsung ketempat Naruto lalu mereka akan mengambil _Diamond of the depth afterlife_ juga," bisik Gaara pada Kankurou.

"Tujuan mereka adalah Naruto, _Diamond_ itu, juga kita dan _crecia_ kita," lanjut Gaara.

Kankurou hanya terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Aku tahu," ucapnya.

"Hidan, mereka tampaknya sudah tahu," bisik salah satu anggota yang memakai penutup kepala dan bermata hijau.

"Begitukah, Kakuzu?" tanya Hidan sambil menengok kembali kearah Seeker.

"Kalian ingin kabur ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hmph," Gaara hanya menyeringai, "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Dan semuanya langsung menyiapkan senjata dan crecianya masing-masing.

"Kuhalangi kalian!" ujar Hidan sambil mengayunkan sabitnya.

"Coba saja," Gaara menyeringai.

Dan perang sisi barat pun terjadi.

_Sementara itu…_

"Ugh," Naruto memegangi kepalanya, entah kenapa dia merasa pusing. "Sudah dimulai ya?" ujarnya sambil melipat tangannya sendiri.

"Kupikir aku harus bersiap juga, aku yakin mereka akan sampai disini sebentar lagi." Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah sadar ya?"

**DEG**

"A—?" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Kau…"

"Akhirnya kau bisa menembus hingga kemari juga," ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Sasuke…"

"Pertahanan disini memang kuat, tapi tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanku," ujar pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu sambil menyandar didinding kamar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sengatan listrik dari tangannya.

"Yah, biar kau menemukanku disini, tapi itu percuma, bodoh," kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi kau juga tahu," katanya.

Sasuke hanya menundukan kepalanya, "Karena sudah kutemukan…" dia langsung menunjukan warna matanya yang merah, "Kubunuh kau, Naruto!" katanya.

"Ah? Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya apapun padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Seketika aura disekitar kamar Naruto berubah menjadi dingin yang mencekam.

"Bertanya? Heh, apa yang kuingin tanyakan, hah?" katanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, nanti ketika aku mati kau akan menyesal lho," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Licik.

"Kau mencoba mempermainkanku ya?" tanya Sasuke marah.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau juga sama? Mana bisa kau membunuhku kalau memang belum ada konfirmasi dari ketuamu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ketua… ya?" katanya.

"Uhuh, iya, masa kau tidak tahu ketua?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengar kata itu. Naruto mengernyitkan alis, apa yang pemuda ini sembunyikan?

"_Tonikaku_, kalau aku mati, lantas apa yang akan kudapatkan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Apa yang akan kau dapatkan? Aku tidak peduli dan tidak tahu soal itu, mungkin namamu akan tercatat dibuku kematian saja, yah, atau kau akan menjadi kunci untuk mendapatkan _Diamond of the depth afterlife_,"

"Aku belum dengar nama benda itu,"

"_Hell no_, kau pasti sudah pernah dengar," ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa guna benda itu," ucap Naruto pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau ini awam sekali," ujar Sasuke. Marah. "Seharusnya, kau sudah tahu, bodoh! Benda itu, untuk menguasai kehidupan setelah kita mati! Dunia dimana kekuatan bisa dikeluarkan tanpa batas, tanpa terkena dosa, dan tanpa hukuman dari Tuhan!" kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"Bukankah, ayahmu juga sudah tahu soal itu? Dia kan termasuk orang yang membunuh keluargaku!" lanjutnya.

"Uchiha? Keluarga _werewolf_ ya? Maaf saja ya, tapi saat kejadian itu, ayahku sama sekali tidak terlibat," Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu hah? Kau saja pasti tidak menyadari semua kejadian itu!"

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau ayahku ada dikejadian itu?" Naruto langsung mengajukan pernyataan black out.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Dia berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan berkata seakan kau sudah mengetahui semua itu, dasar serigala," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Tapi yang menyerang rasku waktu itu adalah ras _Bloody Rush Zombie_, dan satu-satunya keluarga yang aktif saat itu kan hanya keluargamu! Bagaimana bisa, ada keluarga lain yang menyamar menjadi keluargamu!" Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi yang kukatakan benar," kata Naruto.

"Diam! Cukup, cukup aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu itu lagi!" ujar Sasuke kesal lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Aku enggak akan berlama-lama, akan langsung kubunuh kau!" ujar Sasuke.

_Sementara itu…_

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat sosok yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap kearah luar, yang memperlihatkan pemandangan dimana ledakan sedang maraknya terjadi.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"Masuk saja," katanya pelan.

"Ketua yayasan, perang sedang terjadi, apa harus kita hentikan atau kita turun tangan?" Tiba-tiba masuklah sesosok eksistensi yang bermata caramel.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya dingin. "Untuk sementara ini cukup serahkan pada anggota _Catastrophe_, kan masih anggota awal, bukan anggota khusus," lanjutnya.

"Apa anda yakin?" tanyanya. "Para pengikutku sudah siap," ujarnya lagi.

"Kau akan dibutuhkan sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

"Kau mengerti 'kan? Skorpios Marioneta?" tanya sosok itu sambil tersenyum.

Sosok yang bernama Skorpios Marioneta itu mengangguk, "Aku sangat mengerti, baiklah, aku akan bersiap," ujarnya lalu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sosok itu kembali tersenyum, "Dapatkan _zombie_ itu atau bawa _Diamond of the depth afterlife_," katanya.

Dibalik kata-kata tadi, tak jauh dari lokasi mereka, Gaara terlihat memandang sebuah _kekkai_ yang membungkus suatu area. Namun diluar area itu terlihat beberapa makhluk seperti robot yang mirip seperti _El Azul_ tengah mengerubungi area yang dilindungi _kekkai _itu.

"Para _mechanic Catastrophe_," ucap Gaara.

'_Percuma saja mereka berusaha menghancurkan kekkai itu, malah yang ada kekuatan mereka yang terserap'_ ujar Shukaku.

"Sejak kapan mereka percaya pada teknologi sains?" tanya Gaara.

'_Soal itu sih, aku juga tidak mengerti,' _jawab Shukaku. Tak lama mereka berbicara seperti itu, tiba-tiba pasukan robot El Azul itu pergi.

"Mereka berubah rencana," kata Gaara berkomentar.

Gaara tiba-tiba berjengit.

'_A-ada apa?'_ tanya Shukaku.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, _soul score_nya tidak stabil," ucap Gaara.

'_Gaara… kau harus pergi,'_ kata Shukaku.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita selesaikan mereka dulu" ujarnya sambil menunjuk sambil menunjuk dua armada kapal terbang yang besar berwarna merah.

"Shakespeare?" Gaara menyahut.

'…' hening.

"Shakespeare? Hei, jawab," kata Gaara lebih keras.

'…' masih hening.

"Ada apa dengannya?" kata Gaara.

'_Mungkin terjadi sesuatu juga padanya, sudahlah, kita selesaikan mereka dulu,'_ ucap Shukaku.

"_Wakatta_." Ucap Gaara lalu mengeluarkan pasir yang sepertinya pasir besi itu dan membentuk sebuah _bazooka_.

Dengan _rear sight_ and _scope rings_ yang ada di bazooka itu, Gaara membidik kearah salah satu armada perang milik _Catastrophe_ itu.

"Hancurkan," ujarnya sambil melepaskan tembakan kearah armada itu.

Dan armada itu terkena dibagian samping yang langsung merambat kebagian depan dan belakang sehingga membuat armada itu hancur.

'_Peluru apa yang kau gunakan?'_ tanya Shukaku.

"Itu _railgun_," jawab Gaara.

'_Pantas…'_

"H-hei apa yang terjadi!" pekik salah satu pilot yang ada diarmada yang tepat berada di sebelah armada yang hancur itu.

"K-kami diserang!" pekik pilot armada hancur itu. "Yang menyerang kami, Code:03 dari _Seeker,_ Sabaku no Gaara!" ujarnya lagi.

Dan Gaara langsung melaju kedepan, terlihat salah satu robot _El Azul_ mendekat kearah Gaara, "Sialan!" ujarnya.

Gaara mengedepankan salah satu tangannya, "Buat pedang," ujarnya. Lalu tak lama pasir besi dalam jumlah besar terbelah menjadi dua bagian menjadi dua bilah pedang yang sangat besar. Masing-masing berada di sisi kanan kiri Gaara. Dengan Gerakan memutar Gaara meluncurkan dua bilah pedang besar itu kearah _El Azul_ yang mendekat.

Tapi sayangnya _El Azul_ dapat menepis serangan itu. Pedang itu kembali ke sisi Gaara. El Azul menembakkan peluru-peluru dari senjata yang ada ditangannya, "Perisai pasir," ujarnya. Seketika pasir yang berwarna kecoklatan itu membentuk sebuah perisai yang melindungi Gaara. "Kau!" pekik pilot yang ada di dalam robot berwarna marun tersebutsambil mengeluarkan pedang yang ada dibagian belakang tubuh _El Azul_ itu. Dengan cepat dia langsung mengarahkan pedang tersebut kearah Gaara, tapi Gaara berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan pedang-pedang miliknya. Pertahanan robot vs manusia itu berlangsung untuk sekian detik. Tapi akhirnya _El Azul_ dapat menepis kedua pedang milik Gaara sehingga menghantam aspal yang ada dibawahnya.

"_Reform_," ujar Gaara sambil melompat kebelakang. Kearah pinggir sebuah jembatan penyebrangan yang ada tak jauh darinya. Pedang-pedang besar yang menancap itu kembali, tapi kembali membelah diri mereka menjadi empat bagian pedang yang sama. "Kau enggak akan lari!" ujar pilot yang ada didalam El _Azul_ itu sambil menghancurkan jembatan itu. Gaara melompat kebelakang robot itu dan menapakkan kakinya diaspal. Begitu _El Azul_ itu menengok kearahnya, Gaara langsung menyerang dengan pedang-pedang tersebut secara bertubi-tubi. Begitu merasa dia lengah, Gaara langsung melompat dan lari menjauh.

'_Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Kejar dia!'_ perintah armada besar yang berada diatas langit.

"Aku tahu!"

Gaara hanya menghadap kebelakang sambil mempercepat larinya.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang memiliki mik dan menempelkan itu di belakang telinganya, "Disini code:03, kami sedang menghadapi _El Azul_ yang berada didekat kekkai dari suatu area, jauhi area ini, kemungkinan ini cuma _decoy_," ujarnya.

'_Informasi diterima, dan berhati-hatilah,'_ terdengar suara di _microphone_ itu.

'_Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lihat? Ada yang mengejarmu,' _ujar Shukaku.

"Lebih baik kita hadapi saja, yang lainnya, serahkan pada Kankurou _nii-san_ dan yang lainnya." Gaara kembali menengok kebelakang. _El Azul_ itu sudah dekat sekali dengannya, maka dia berhenti dan melemparkan dua dari empat pedang itu kearah _El Azul_. Akhirnya, dua pedang itu mengenai sisi bagian kanan dan kiri _El Azul_. Namun dia belum menyerah dan mengeluarkan senjata yang barusan dikeluarkannya.

"Mati kau!" ujarnya sambil menembakan peluru dari senjata itu. Tapi sedetik sebelum peluru berhasil ditembakkan…

Gaara membuat dua pedang yang bersisa menyatu dan melemparkannya tepat kedepan senjata, "_Bore straight, through!_" ujar Gaara sambil melemparkan pedang-pedang itu. Sayang, pertahanan itu dapat ditembus oleh peluru yang dimiliki senjata _El Azul_ tersebut. Begitu peluru itu menuju kearah Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung membalikkan badan, tampak seperti menangkap sesuatu.

"Aku belum selesai!" pekik pilot _El Azul_, namun dia langsung terkejut begitu Gaara membalikkan badan, "Itu…"

"Peluru yang kutembakan tadi!" katanya terkejut. Melihat Gaara yang sekarang sedang meng_handle_ peluru itu diantara kedua tangannya. Didepan Gaara, muncullah bazooka pasir yang dia gunakan tadi.

"_Judge_. Entah berguna atau tidak," ujar Gaara yang langsung memasukkan peluru itu kedalam bazookanya. "Tembakkan ke kepalanya," kata Gaara dan menembakkan peluru yang sudah terbakar bersama _railgun_ yang ada dibazookanya. Dan benar saja, serangan itu langsung mengenai bagian kepala _El Azul_ dan membuatnya hancur diatas langit.

'_Dia lumayan juga ya, membuatmu menggunakan bazooka hingga 2 kali,'_ ujar Shukaku. Gaara yang sedang mengelap peluhnya hanya mengangguk.

"Kita ketempat Naruto!" ujar Gaara sambil berlari.

Di sisi barat, Kankurou dan yang lainnya tengah bertarung sengit dengan para anggota Catastrophe yang lainnya. "Jumlah mereka rasanya terus bertambah!" ujar Kankurou sambil terus melawan semua musuh dengan bonekanya. "Mereka mungkin sengaja agar kita kekurangan kekuatan saat melawan anggota lain!" pekik salah satu anggota yang memakai topeng.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya! Gunakan perisai!" perintah Kankurou.

Semua anggota memunculkan perisai mereka masing-masing. Melindungi mereka semua dari serangan bertubi-tubi itu. _'Semuanya, ada kemungkinan ini hanya serangan untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita! Ingat tujuan utama kita melindungi kota dan mencegah mereka mendapatkan semua target mereka, biar kalian mencurigai ketua tapi kita harus tetap melindungi kota ini!'_ komando Kankurou pada seluruh anggota melalui telepati.

'_Bagaimana kalau kita coba kabur?'_ tanya anggota lain.

'_Percuma, mereka pasti akan mengejar, dan aku yakin anggota mereka tak hanya sebesar ini,'_ ujar Kankurou.

'_Kalau begitu kita coba saja menggunakan senjata skala besar,'_ usul salah satu anggota.

'_Yasudah, perisai tidak akan bertahan lama, beritahu pada anggota lain untuk tidak kemari dulu dan fokuskan perhatian kearah markas kita dan kota!'_ kata Kankurou.

'_Roger!'_

Dan perisai mereka pun menghilang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan hah? Dasar pengecut~" ujar Hidan sambil mengarahkan sabitnya ke Kankurou. Namun Kankurou menghalanginya dengan bonekanya.

"Kau ini banyak omong ya daritadi? Dasar mulut perempuan! Kau tak jauh beda dengan kakakku!" ujar Kankurou meledek. Semoga Temari, kalo denger enggak akan ngebunuh Kankurou dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa katamu?" Hidan memunculkan perempatan didahinya dengan wajah lucu, "Apa yang kau tahu hah?" tanyanya marah.

_Bagus, jackpot,_ batin Kankurou.

Untuk sementara pertarungan terhenti, semua terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran lucu antara Kankurou vs Hidan.

"Apa maksudmu mulut perempuan hah? Aku ini laki-laki!" kata Hidan kesal.

"Mungkin saja kau ini laki-laki yang feminin, yah dari segala sisi, sisi atas, bawah, kanan, kiri, depan, belakang lagi," Kankurou menengok kesamping, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Asap-asap sudah muncul diatas kepala Hidan, "Berarti kau mengataiku perempuan kan! Sini kau dasar muka corat-coret_—PIIIP_!(Sensor)"

Kankurou yang mendengar itu juga tidak terima, "Apa, ini bukan corat-coret tahu! Dasar kakek campuran nenek rambut klinis! Gapernah pake Gatsby! Dasar kepo, tukang ngupil!" ujar Kankurou tidak mau kalah.

Dan semuanya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ parah.

**~My Master is a Zombie~**

Gaara berlari menyusuri jalan besar menuju kediaman Naruto, menggunakan teleportasi gampang saja, namun itu akan membuat keadaan menjadi makin buruk. Berarti musuh akan menyadari kalau kita keluar dari _'rencana'_nya.

Sampai didepan gerbang, Gaara langsung memikirkan kode, dan gerbang itu terbuka. Dengan gerakan cepat Gaara langsung masuk kedalam halaman luas di rumah Naruto. "Ada _soul score_ lain," pekik Gaara pelan. _'Sembunyikan auramu!'_ perintah Shukaku. Gaara mengangguk. Dengan gerakan pelan mereka kembali menyusuri bagian rumah tersebut. Tiba-tiba gerakan refleksnya langsung membuat dia bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah semak dan pohon yang ada dihalaman Naruto. Matanya terbelalak, Naruto? Bertarung dengan… siapa? Siapa pemuda _raven_ itu?

Lengan pemuda _raven_ itu tampak mengeluarkan petir, sedangkan Naruto hanya dengan tangan kosong. Aneh, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalami luka. Sedangkan pemuda _raven_ itu mengalami luka dibahu kirinya. Seperti luka… um, Gaara merasa sedikit familiar dengan luka itu.

"_Jaa_, masih mau melawanku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau meremehkanku ya?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Gaara terkejut. _Sa… Sasuke? Bukankah dia juga buronan kelas S selain yang kubaca waktu itu? Bagaimana bisa Naruto melawan buronan itu dengan tangan kosong?_ Batin Gaara.

"Lagipula percuma untukmu membunuhku, tak akan ada gunanya," kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri," tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang seperti laptop namun dengan ukuran sangat kecil. Dibenda tersebut terpasang sebuah kabel yang berujung pada sebuah ujung yang berbentuk balok dengan lubang kecil ditengahnya. Naruto membuka sedikit kemejanya, dilehernya tampak sebuah benda yang seperti kalung yang pas dileher berwarna abu-abu. Dia menempelkan ujung yang berlubang dari kabel itu ke benda yang berbentuk seperti kalung tersebut. Sebuah layar tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lihat saja, kekuatan _crecia_ku," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kesebuah grafik yang menunjukan perubahan drastis angka kekuatan _crecia_nya. "Kenapa kekuatanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke. "Tiba-tiba menghilang," ujar Naruto. Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan juga terkejut, "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Gaara tercengang. "Pasti kau memberi _crecia_mu pada orang lain kan? Jawab!" ujar Sasuke. "Mana bisa aku memberikan _crecia_ku pada orang lain, bodoh? Mungkin saja sudah ada yang mengambilnya terlebih dahulu," kata Naruto kesal.

'_Siapa yang bisa mengambil semudah itu?'_ tanya Shukaku. Sementara Gaara hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Sasuke maju menghadap ke Naruto, tangannya berada dileher si pemuda pirang, merasakan sesuatu. "Cih, ternyata benar," pekiknya kesal. "Bagaimana bisa menghilang secepat itu?" Sasuke seperti benar-benar _drop_.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto tajam lalu dia berbalik badan, "Aku tidak percaya ini akan terjadi, tapi aku pasti akan mengetahui kalau ada kebohongan dari kata-katamu," ujar Sasuke lalu menghilang.

"Coba saja," ujar Naruto pelan, seringaian tampak dibibirnya.

"Tapi, biar tak bisa mengambil kekuatanmu yang ada didalam dirimu, kami bisa mencarinya sendiri," ujar Sasuke sebelum menghilang.

Naruto menghela napas, "Akhirnya dia pergi juga," ujar Naruto.

'_Tapi dia masih tidak percaya, ada kemungkinan dia akan kembali lagi,'_ ujar Kyuubi.

"Aku tahu kok, dan untuk itu aku melakukan ini," ujar Naruto.

'_Apa kau ingin bertarung dengannya?'_ tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya ada yang dia sembunyikan, dan tebak…" ujar Naruto menggantung sambil tersenyum-senyum.

'_Apa?'_

"Aku tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan," ujar Naruto.

'_Begitu? Tapi, sebaiknya kau kembali kedalam rumah, keadaan luar seperti ini belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan yang kau lakukan, apalagi resiko kalau bocah itu kembali lagi kemari,'_ saran Kyuubi.

"Jika dia kembali lagi, aku akan melawannya, lagipula jika dia kemari lagi, kita jadi mengerti…"

"Tentang apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar, 3 tahun lalu," ujar Naruto.

Dan angin kembali berhembus, membawa suasana tidak enak tersebut kearah barat.

Perang mulut antar Kankurou vs Hidan berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak Kankurou dengan kata-kata yang sangat menusuk hati.

'_Dasar klinis, jelek, badan enggak sixpack, tukang ngupil, tukang marah-marah, mulut perempuan, kepo, idup lagi'_

Kayaknya semua orang bakal marah kalo digituin deh-_-". Suasana kembali memanas, namun sejenak kembali terhenti. Hidan terdiam, seakan mendengarkan sesuatu. Lalu dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya kebelakang. Seakan meminta pasukan _Catastrophe_ lainnya untuk mundur.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Kakuzu. "Oke, semuanya, kita mundur!" perintah Kakuzu. Kankurou langsung maju, "Kalian ingin kabur!?"

Hidan menyeringai, "Barang yang kami cari memang tidak bisa ditemukan dengan mudah, tapi kami sudah menyiapkan sesuatu, lihat saja," ujarnya sambil kembali menyeringai dan lalu tiba-tiba mereka semua lenyap.

Kankurou mengepalkan tangannya, "Kalau mereka sudah tahu itu tidak mudah, kenapa mereka masih disini," ucapnya kesal.

"Apa kita harus memberitahu ketua?" tanya salah seorang anggota.

"Iya, tapi kita harus tahu kepastian dulu," jawab anggota yang berkacamata.

"Tunggu," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Temari. "Apa kalian pikir ini tidak aneh?" tanyanya. "Mereka bukan tipe yang akan menyerah begitu saja kan? Mana mungkin mereka langsung menyerah saat ini dan hanya meninggalkan ancaman?" ujar Temari.

Semua yang mendengarnya berpikir, "Apa berarti ada _decoy_ lain selain mereka?" tanya Kankurou.

"Itu juga sedang kupikirkan," jawab Temari. "Apa mereka mengincar _kekkai_ aneh yang ada di pinggir kota itu?" tanya anggota yang bertopeng.

"_Kekkai_?" Kankurou bertanya.

"Iya, _kekkai_ yang pernah diceritakan ketua itu," jawabnya.

**Flashback:**

"Tujuan kita sebagai _Seeker _adalah melindungi _Diamond of the depth afterlife_ yang ada didalam _kekkai _di pinggir kota dengan sempurna tanpa membuat pihak lain menyadari hal itu," ujar Ketua _Seeker _sambil duduk di singgasananya.

"Apa guna dari _diamond_ itu?" tanya Temari.

"Untuk mendapatkan kebebasan," jawab ketua Seeker itu sambil tersenyum dibalik gelapnya malam. "Kebebasan yang sangat tinggi, seakan tak ada penghalang lagi diantara Sains dan Sihir," lanjutnya.

"Apakah itu bisa untuk mewujudkan perdamaian?" tanya Gaara pada saat itu.

Ketua _Seeker_ itu mengangguk, "Karena itu _Catastrophe_ juga mengincar mereka," jawabnya.

"Jika benda itu bisa membawa perdamaian lantas mengapa sejak dulu saja digunakan? Bukankah lebih bagus?" tanya anggota bertopeng sambil menopang dagu.

"Tak bisa semudah itu, Haku, kau juga pasti tau, sesuatu yang damai bisa menjadi mencekam setelah dipelihara oleh orang yang salah," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, jika kita tak bisa membukanya, lalu, siapa yang bisa?" tanya Kankurou.

"Adalah ras _Zombie_ terakhir, yang terkuat, _Bloody Rush Zombie_, hanya mereka yang bisa, karena kekuatan mereka yang luar biasa," ujar ketua Seeker sambil menyeringai.

"Kalian mengerti?"

Dan mereka semua mengangguk hormat.

**End of Flashback:**

"Benar! Ayo, kesana!" ujar Kankurou.

Tapi…

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi…

_BLAARRRRRRR!_

Dan awan hitam pun kembali menyelimuti hutan.

**Sementara itu…**

Seorang pemuda berambut caramel berdiri disebuah tebing, memandang sebuah bentuk setengah lingkaran yang menyelimuti suatu area, itu _kekkai_!

Mendengar sebuah ledakan dari arah barat, pemuda itu tersenyum, "Hmph, mereka berkerja cukup bagus, dan Sasuke si _decoy_ itu juga sepertinya tidak mendapatkan apapun," ujarnya. "Lagipula saat mereka sadar disanalah mereka sudah terlambat". Lalu dia berdiri.

"Baiklah, ini giliranku," jawabnya.

Dan semuanya kembali menjadi tanda tanya.

**Five Minutes before the explosion…**

Naruto berjalan pelan didalam rumahnya, tiba-tiba Gaara muncul, melangkah ke hadapan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak ada apapun," jawab Gaara sambil menggeleng, bibirnya tersenyum sendu, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin dia bicarakan. Naruto menjawab pelan, "Oh," lalu dia berjalan melewati Gaara, namun Gaara langsung menangkap tangannya.

"Eh?" Naruto menghadap kearah si panda mungil. Mata emeraldnya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Kau masih saja menjauhiku?" tanyanya. Naruto berjengit sebentar, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bohong. "Sudahlah, jujur saja, lagipula aku tidak akan peduli," jawab Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Cukup, aku sudah tahu, kau pasti mengetahui apa yang selama ini aku lakukan," lanjutnya.

"Jika aku jujur, Naruto, saat kau berkata seperti itu kemarin malam, jujur aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama," kata Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku…" dan Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maaf, aku kelewatan, karena kau sudah tahu, aku pergi saja ya," ujar Gaara lalu kembali melangkah, masih tertunduk. Suaranya terdengar beda, dia menangis?

Naruto langsung mendecih dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik lengan mungil Gaara lalu menghimipitnya ditembok. Tangannya menahan kedua tangan mungil Gaara sementara bibirnya mengunci bibir milik Gaara yang memang menahan tangis.

Mulanya dia sedikit berontak, tapi entah kenapa dia mulai menerima hal itu, walaupun hanya sedikit merespon tapi itu sudah cukup. Begitu kedua bibir terlepas Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tatapan bersalah tapi juga kesal, "Memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan itu berkepanjangan, bodoh!" ujarnya kesal. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau!" tambahnya kesal.

"Soal kemarin malam itu, seberapa banyak aku harus bilang kalau aku mencintaimu hah?" kata Naruto dengan wajah merah. "Apa perlu aku harus menulisnya diseluruh bagian rumah dan berteriak?!" tanyanya. Gaara menutup mulut Naruto dengan telunjuknya, sedikit tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, aku tahu kok," jawab Gaara.

Naruto hanya menghela napas "Memang saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya padamu," ujar Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara. "Tapi, kau cukup percaya padaku saja, hanya itu," katanya. Gaara terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu," jawabnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka mendengar sebuah ledakan, lantas mereka langsung bersiap, "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"_Crecia Seeker_ banyak yang menghilang!" ujar Gaara panik.

'_Sepertinya mereka pingsan atau mati,'_ jawab Shukaku tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu," jawab Gaara

'_Kita minta bantuan Shakespeare nanti!'_ ujar Shukaku. Dan Gaara mengangguk.

Gaara berbalik kearah Naruto, "Kau disini saja, disini tempat yang paling membuat kekuatanmu berada dilevel tertinggi, jika kau ingin pergi, gunakan kalung warisan itu," ucap Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum, "Pasti kau mengkhawatirkan kehadiran Ketua Yayasan kemari ya? Tenang saja, aku tak sendiri," ucap Naruto.

Gaara sedikit menunduk lalu memegang pipi Naruto, "Percayalah kalau kita akan kembali lagi," ujarnya sebelum mengecup pelan pipi Naruto, wajah porselen Gaara memerah setelah itu. "Aku tahu, kita pasti kembali lagi," jawab Naruto.

"Aku pergi," ujar Gaara lalu menghilang dalam kumpulan pasir.

'Bagaimana, bocah?' tanya Kyuubi.

"Sekarang, kita laksanakan rencana kita, Kyuubi, kita hampiri Ketua Yayasan,"

"Lalu…" Naruto memandang bulan yang tertutupi kabut.

"Kita mulai negoisasinya," katanya sambil menyeringai.

**Chapter Five End : Requiem for the revenge**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Pasukan mulai bergulir…**

"_**Mereka ini sebenarnya apa!"**_

**Perang tiba-tiba terhenti…**

"_**Cahaya apa itu!"**_

**Skorpios Marioneta mulai menunjukan dirinya**

"_**Aku ini seorang kalajengking,"**_

**Sedangkan Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu**

"_**Sialan, ayo kita kembali!"**_

**Dan ancaman kembali terjadi…**

"_**Jangan bunuh dia, bunuh aku saja!"**_

**But there's something new**

"_**Kau ingin jadi penyelidik?"**_

_**Untuk sesuatu yang lama**_

_**"Mereka seperti mereka ulang sejarah, tidak, mereka sedang melakukannya karena dunia yang kita tinggali ini hanya satu,"**_

**Next Chapter: The Fighting bonds**

_Oke, just wait ya! Nasatsu will be right back!_ XD.

Author is Listening: Gods Message – Sagisu Shirou (Evangelion 3.0 OST)


End file.
